Naked
by Lena Tao
Summary: Anna se escapa por temor a sus sentimientos, Yoh se va a casar con su prima, y en el peor momento, aparece Hao. Que más puedo decir? Dejen reviews n.n TERMINADO! Lean el final, espero que les guste! Sayonara y gracias x todo!
1. Naked

Hola! Pues aquí ando yo otra vez ahora con un nuevo song fic, porque el de m2m nunca pudo subir bien. Bueno, ahora este song fic no es ni de m2m ni de Stacie Orrico, ahora es de Avril Lavigne (mencioné alguna vez que me encanta su música???) y la canción lleva por título Naked---- Alto! No piensen mal! El fic no tiene nada que ver con el título (bueno, tal vez solo un poquito) y no es lemmon. Más bien trata de.... Mejor léanlo ustedes mismos, y quiero reviews ehhhh??? n_n  
  
Naked  
  
I wake up in the morning, put on my face. The one that's gonna get me, through another day. Doesn't really matter, how I feel inside. This life is like a game sometimes.  
  
Yoh asakura: chavo lindo, tierno, cariñoso, generoso, amable, guapo, soñador, algo flojo y romántico.  
  
Anna Kyouyama: chava fría, mandona, enojona, cruel, dura, fuerte, bonita, y muy solitaria.  
  
Si, estos serán los protagonistas de esta historia que relata lo que trata de hacer Yoh para conseguir un 'te amo' de parte de su prometida Anna Kyouyama, quién no mostraba NUNCA sus sentimientos hacia el chico, quién estaba impaciente por hacerle ver a su novia que podía ser un buen chico con ella y tratarla como una verdadera reina.  
  
Annita, nos vamos a la escuela?  
  
Vete, yo te alcanzo después  
  
Pero Annita! Llegarás tarde  
  
Acaso te importa?  
  
Claro que si  
  
Entonces márchate, yo sé lo que hago  
  
Que demonios esperas?  
  
Ok, ya me voy  
  
Dicho esto, Yoh salió de la pensión con rumbo al colegio, pero Anna no tenía planeado ir... ('' pensamiento de Anna).  
  
'No puedo, no puedo seguir aquí. Con tan solo sentir su presencia... siento algo que... no sé que es, pero sé que tengo prohibido sentirlo. Yo soy una chica dura. No me puedo permitir sentir estas cosas. Lo que hay entre Yoh y yo, es puro compromiso, no debemos querernos mutuamente. Además, si yo le digo algo de esto, se burlará y... no, no quiero ni imaginar. Lo mejor será que me vaya de aquí.'  
  
Toda la tarde pasó pensando acerca de lo último, que parecía ser su única opción. Alguien llegó en ese instante.  
  
Anniiiiita!???? Ya llegué!  
  
Anna se mordió el labio inferior, si tenía planeado marcharse en ese mismo momento, pues ya algo se lo impedía.  
  
Anna! Porque no fuiste a la escuela?  
  
No tenía ganas  
  
Pero, si yo te digo eso, me golpeas  
  
Pero yo soy quién manda. Punto.  
  
._.U ok, vamos a comer si?  
  
Bien, tu prepara la comida  
  
No, yo hablaba de salir  
  
Uh? A donde?  
  
Pues a un restaurante  
  
Pero tu pagarás  
  
Claro, vámonos  
  
Luego salieron de la pensión y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante.  
  
Te gusta el tepanyaki Annita?  
  
Y porque lo comes?  
  
Porque como nunca me llevas a comer a ningún lado, debo aprovechar  
  
Annita, yo....  
  
Annita? Porque me llamas así?  
  
Es que, me gusta decirte así, es como si dijera 'chiquita' o algo así  
  
Y porque te sientes con el derecho de decirme chiquita?  
  
Porque.. eres mi prometida  
  
tu me puedes decir como quieras  
  
No quiero  
  
Para mi siempre vas a ser Yoh o Asakura  
  
Es porque... solo estamos comprometidos?  
  
Y tu ideología es no sentir nada el uno por el otro?  
  
Si, supongo. Si nuestro matrimonio es arreglado desde que estábamos pequeños, es porque pensaron que nos llevaríamos tan mal que no seríamos capaces de amarnos, y... supongo que tenían razón.  
  
Annita, porque dices eso?  
  
Porque es la verdad!  
  
Pero si aunque sea uno de nosotros si quiere esta relación con toda su alma, entonces que?  
  
Yoh... estás diciendo que...  
  
Si Anna, yo si te amo. No me importa que nuestro compromiso fuera arreglado, yo siempre te quise.  
  
Pero, no...  
  
Then you came around me, the walls just disappeared. Nothing to surround me, keep me from my fears.  
  
Shhh, regresemos a casa, si?  
  
Ok  
  
En el camino, iban notablemente separados.  
  
'No. No me puede estar pasando esto. Si él ya me dijo que me amaba, pero yo también, entonces que hago? No quiero amarlo, pero es algo inevitable. No, no lo haré, debo irme cuanto antes mejor'  
  
Finalmente llegaron a la pensión.  
  
Anna, perdón  
  
Perdón? Porque?  
  
Por lo que dije  
  
Entonces era mentira  
  
No! Yo... si te amo, pero me disculpo por decírtelo así, creo que te asusté  
  
No. Esa fue la mejor forma en la que me pudiste haber dicho  
  
Bueno, me siento más tranquilo ahora  
  
16 años y no te lo pude decir  
  
Yoh... yo  
  
que pasa anna?  
  
Tengo miedo de decirte lo que siento  
  
Pero, porque?  
  
Solo estamos unidos por un tonto compromiso. Me hubiera gustado elegirte por mi propia cuenta  
  
Pero no lo puedo decir  
  
Yo sé que puedes hacerlo  
  
No.. mejor....  
  
Mejor te lo demuestro  
  
I'm unprotected. See how I've opened up. You've made me trust.  
  
Que dijiste?!  
  
Quiero... quiero ser tuya Yoh  
  
Pero Anna, estás segura? Solo tenemos 19 años  
  
Si, yo... quiero, ser tuya  
  
Yoh se acercó cuidadosamente a Anna y la besó por primera vez. Juntos se guiaron hasta el futon de la habitación más cercana, donde ambos se acostaron y continuaron. Yoh la hacía sentir, solo sentir y experimentar aquello que jamás imaginó sentir. Aquellas cosas que solo podían habitar en sus más íntimos sueños. Yoh estaba haciendo sus sueños realidad. No lo estaban haciendo por diversión ni por experimentar algo nuevo, si no porque realmente ellos se querían y deseaban demostrar su amor de la manera que fuese. Así, Yoh continuaba con sus embestidas, suaves y cariñosas, puras y sinceras.  
  
I've never felt like this before. I'm naked around you. Does it show. You see right through me and I can't hide. I'm naked around you. And it feels so right.  
  
El sol que entraba por la ventana la despertó. No había cambiado de planes, ella deseaba irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. Esa noche había demostrado sus sentimientos, pero eso era tan solo un obstáculo para ella. No quería sentir, no quería amar, la razón, nadie lo sabría, pues estaba dispuesta a marcharse.  
  
Se levantó cuidadosamente, tratando de no despertar a Yoh, y luego se vistió y buscó una maleta, donde puso toda su ropa y objetos que ella apreciaba, entre ellos un brazalete que Yoh le había entregado en uno de tantos cumpleaños. Hizo a un lado todos esos recuerdos y cerró su maleta. Más tarde salió de la pensión y caminó lo más rápido que pudo, pues Yoh podría despertar en cualquier momento y... detenerla.  
  
Trying to remember, why I was afraid. To be myself and let the cavers fall away. Guess I never had someone like you. To help me fit, in my skin.  
  
Rapidamente pidió aventón, a donde fuse, pero lejos de ahí, lejos de toda esa gran gama de sentimientos que no le dejaban ser, libre, indefensa, como alguna vez lo fue. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás; si bien planeaba arrepentirse, ya no podía, había tomado una decisión seria: dejar de ver a la persona que más amaba en su vida: Yoh.  
  
TT_TT lo sé, soy muy cruel, pero creo que haré una continuación de este fic, bueno, depende. Lo que pasa es que mientras escribía se me ocurrió hacer un song fic, pero con muchas canciones, o sea, un fic largo lleno de canciones, es buena idea, pero para eso necesito que me manden al menos 5 reviews y lo continúo, de lo contrario, solo sería un one shoot, con un final muy triste por cierto. En resumen, necesito 5 reviews como minimo para hacer una continuación. Ustedes deciden n_n.  
  
Yo considero que este song fic me quedó bien, aunque un poco larguito y ya no está tan cursi como los otros que escribí. Bueno, nos vemos a la próxima, ojalá.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN dEsMaDrE!!!! gAnEn RePoRtEs y.... eScUcHeN a AvRiL LaViGnE!!!!!! 


	2. Una visita Ayane

Konnichi Wa!!! Como están? Espero que muy bien. Pues he decidido continuar este songfic, aunque no me hayan llegado 5 reviews exactamente, pero me llegó la inspiración y aparte se me ocurrieron más canciones. Reviews por favor!!!  
  
°°°CAPITULO DOS°°°  
  
°°°AYANE°°°  
  
Toc Toc  
  
-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-  
  
Toc Toc  
  
-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-  
  
-heeeeyyyy!!! Hay alguien en casa!?-  
  
Aquellos molestos gritos despertaron al pobre y flojo de Yoh, quién al escuchar esa voz femenina afuera de la pensión, fue a abrirla.  
  
-Yaaaaaawwwwwwnnn!!!! Si... diga?-  
  
Yoh había quedado petrificado. Ante él se encontraba una chica de unos 18 o 17 años. Tenía cabello castaño, el cual le quedaba hasta por los codos. Sus ojos eran de un bello azul intenso, pero sobretodo, llevaba consigo una gran sonrisa.  
  
-Si, que se le ofrece?- dijo Yoh un poco extrañado, pues ese rostro le recordaba algo, a alguien.  
  
-Buenos días, perdona que venga a despertarte, pero estaba buscando a Anna-  
  
-Anna?-  
  
-Si, Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-Huh? Pues, tiene tiempo que salió, pero no se a donde-  
  
-Uy, ya veo. Tu debes ser Yoh, no? Yoh Asakura?-  
  
-Si, y tu eres....-  
  
-Hola! Yo me llamo Ayane y soy prima de Anna-  
  
-Eres Ayane y eres... PRIMA DE QUIEN????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Prima de Anna, tu prometida-  
  
-o.o cielos! Es que no sabía que ella tenía más familia.-  
  
Yoh simplemente no podía creerlo. De un día a otro, aparecía una bella chica que resultaba ser la prima de su prometida, aquí había algo raro... La invitó a la sala y le ofreció un par de galletas y jugo, pues la chica aún no había desayunado.  
  
-Si, lo que pasa es que yo soy de España, y pues la verdad siempre estuve interesada en buscar a mi prima, pues soy su única pariente. Aunque en la búsqueda me encontré con la sra. Kino y el señor Yohmei, quienes me ofrecieron un entrenamiento para convertirme en shaman...-  
  
-espera, y tú sabías lo que era eso?-  
  
-Ser shaman? Pues la verdad no, pero tus abuelos me informaron bien, y simplemente me pareció...-  
  
-o.o-  
  
-SUPER!!!!-  
  
-(se cae de espaldas)-  
  
-Así que acepté con gusto, aunque debo decir que fue muy difícil el entrenamiento, pero cuando me dijeron que Anna también era una itako y que ellos me podían decir donde estaba, pues me apuré muchísimo! Pero, y ella donde está?-  
  
-Pues la verdad, hace algunas horas que salió, aunque no sé a donde-  
  
-Hmmm-  
  
Pasaron 2 meses. Anna nunca regresó, aunque Yoh no comprendió porque. La buscó por esos 2 meses, con ayuda de Ayane, quién estaba igual de desesperada que Yoh. La boda de Yoh y Anna se había tenido que postergar, pues Anna no aparecía. Ante esto, los abuelos comentaron varias veces que no había nada que hacer, que Yoh se tendría que casar con Tamao, aunque él se rehusó e incluso amenazó con no dar más descendencia de la familia Asakura. Era solo que... le parecía increíble a Yoh que de un día a otro su Anna había desaparecido, sin dejar nota alguna ni nada que justificara su partida. De cualquier forma él sabía que si la encontraba la perdonaría y recobraría el tiempo perdido, sin embargo Yohmei, Kino, Mikihisa y Keiko, no estaban dispuestos a esperar que la bendita Itako apareciese cuando se le diera la gana. Ellos ya estaban fuera de sí, pues les urgía que Yoh se casara... lo más pronto posible.  
  
Así pues, una tarde toda la familia Asakura, incluyendo a Ayane, se reunieron en la mansión Asakura.  
  
-No me casaré con Tamao, no hasta que compruebe lo que ustedes me dijeron, hasta que compruebe que Anna está muerta.-  
  
-Yoh debes entender que ella ya no está en este mundo. La misma Tamao preguntó a los grandes espíritus- dijo con sabiduría Yohmei.  
  
-No me importa, no me casaré con otra persona hasta que vea el cuerpo de Anna sin vida en mis brazos.-  
  
-Hijo, entiende, necesitamos más descendencia ahorita. Por favor acepta casarte con Tamao- decía paciente su madre Keiko.  
  
-No y no. Que no entienden? Solo voy a amar a Anna! Tamao es solo una amiga para mi!-  
  
-Disculpen la interrupción, pero...-  
  
Esta vez fue Ayane la que habló, salió en defensa de Yoh.  
  
-Creo que Yoh tiene razón. No deberíamos descansar hasta encontrar el cuerpo de mi prima, después de todo ella es elemento importante de esta familia. El poder espiritual de Yoh no sería el mismo si no tiene a alguien a su lado, una Itako de verdad, mi prima Anna-  
  
Todos se quedaron callados. De un momento a otro, Yohmei y Kino se miraron y afirmaron con la cabeza.  
  
-Bien, buena observación señorita Ayane. Esto lo había estado pensando desde la 3 semana que desapareció Anna. Tu eres su prima, su única pariente. Lo que me parecería sería que tu y mi nieto Yoh... se casaran.-  
  
-Que?! Abuela! Que te pasa! Ella es la prima de Anna!-  
  
-Por eso. Además nunca me hice a la idea de Tamao como tu futura esposa. Además, he visto que te llevas muy bien con Ayane y pues ella tiene un parecido a Anna. Sé que no es la misma Yoh, pero está decidido, Ayane será tu esposa.-  
  
-Sensei! Como dice eso! Por respeto a mi prima, no lo haga! No me sentiría cómoda, además Yoh tampoco.-  
  
-Eso es lo que menos importa. Si se acostumbró a Anna, por supuesto que puede acostumbrase a ti. Además pareces buena persona-  
  
-Anna también lo era!!!-  
  
-Hijo, Anna ya no está aquí, mejor acepta la idea, o si no...-  
  
-O si no que papá?!-  
  
-Pues, te casarás con Tamao, a la fuerza, sin oponer resistencia.-  
  
Claro que Yoh prefería casarse con Ayane que con Tamao.  
  
-Awwwwww!!! Como quieran, solo les advierto que de mi parte NO HABRÁ DESCENDENCIA-  
  
Tras esto Yoh se retiró sumamente enfadado, no podía creer que su familia no le tuviera un poco de respeto a Anna al querer casarlo con su propia prima! Sin embargo, él aún no asimilaba la idea de que Anna estuviera muerta, y aunque se casara él con Ayane, sabía que ella le ayudaría a encontrar a Anna, y que si la encontraban, ella no se opondría a romper su compromiso con Yoh. Después de todo se trataba de su prima y su mejor amigo.  
  
-Me rehuso, no haré algo que Yoh no quiera  
  
CONTINUARÁ.................................................................................................  
  
Bueno, pues que tal este capi? A mi me gustó, pero lo importante es si a ustedes les gustó, por eso necesito que me envien sus reviews, para poder seguir. En caso de que decida hacerlo, la próxima canción sería muy buena (no digo cual, mejor envíen reviews). Bueno, se cuidan!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
EcHeN DeSmAdRe, GAnEn RePoRtEs Y EsCuChEn A.... FaSe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Goodbye to you

Konnichi Wa! Como están?! Ojalá y bien, xk yo estoy mal con los malditos exámenes finales T.T He aquí el nuevo capítulo de mi nuevo interminable song fic Naked. Gracias x los reviews, x eso le sigo. En cuanto a mis otros fics, Confusiones y Fantasia y Realidad, pues ahí la llevo. Aún no se me ocurre un final para el primero, pero para el segundo ya está listo. Solo hay que subirlo. Bueno, disfruten este capi y no olviden dejar review!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Goodbye to you Canción de: Michelle Branch.  
  
Of all the things I've believed in  
  
I just want to get it over with  
  
Tears from behind my eyes  
  
But I do not cry  
  
Counting the days that pass me by...  
  
-Vengo por el empleo-  
  
-Mmm, no sé, eres mayor de edad?-  
  
-Si, tengo 19 años-  
  
-Bueno, entra, hablemos.-  
  
Una muchacha de cabellos rubios entraba a una cafetería, la cual tenía mal aspecto, sobre todo por el tipo de hombres que albergaba en esos instantes. Sin embargo la chica no podía hacer mucho, se había escapado y no tenía ni a donde ir ni que comer. Todo aquel tiempo estuvo durmiendo en un cuarto que amablemente le ofrecieron un par de monjes, pero ella no quería depender de alguien, y sobretodo si era por lástima. Así que se decidió a buscar empleo, el que fuese, pero que le brindara sueldo suficiente como para pagar un cuarto en alguna pensión y un poco de comida.  
  
-Dime cual es tu nombre?-  
  
-Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-Bien, tienes el empleo-  
  
-Así de rápido?-  
  
-Si no quieres no-  
  
-No! Si quiero!-  
  
-Bueno, entonces ahorita te traigo tu uniforme que vas a usar-  
  
-Está bien-  
  
Mientras la muchacha se iba a buscar el dichoso uniforme, Anna se quedó pensando, que hubiera pasado si no se hubiese escapado de su hogar? Y si aceptaba de buena gana sus sentimientos? Ella lo sabía, por mucho tiempo pretendió no amarlo, odiarlo hasta la muerte, pero no era así.  
  
I've been searching deep down in my soul  
  
Words that Im hearing, are starting to get old  
  
Feels like Im starting all over again  
  
The last three years were just pretend...  
  
Salió de la cafeteria con Nuevo trabajo y nuevo uniforme, el cual le quedaba muy corto, pero tuvo que aceptarlo. Fue a la casa de los monjes, donde recogió sus cosas y agradeció que la mantuvieran ahí 2 meses.  
  
Encontró una pequeña pensión, barata y tranquila.  
  
-Habitación 15-  
  
-Gracias-  
  
De cualquier forma habría que conseguirse un trabajo mejor, con más sueldo. Por eso fue que empezó a sacar sus cosas de la maleta, pues recordó que hace poco había comprado el periódico y podía buscar trabajo ahí. Revolvió sus cosas pero sacó algo que no era precisamente el periódico, era una carta. Como no recordar que era, era aquella carta que Yoh le había dado en su 15° cumpleaños, aquella que decía que la quería con toda el alma. Claro que ella en ese entonces había pensado que era una broma, o pero aún, que solo la quería como amiga. Anna comenzó a llorar inevitablemente. Sus recuerdos la atormentaban, la estaban matando... de tristeza. La verdad era que ya no podía continuar con eso, era algo terrible tener que estar recordando. Se puso peor cuando vio aquella pulsera que también su prometido le había obsequiado. Aún olía a él.  
  
Goodbye to you  
  
Goodbye to everything that I knew  
  
You were the one I loved  
  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
  
Se durmió en el pequeño futón que yacía sobre el piso modestamente alfombrado. Aún con lágrimas en los ojos y sosteniendo aquella carta junto con la pulsera, en su pecho.  
  
Soñaba, solo soñaba, Yoh estaba con ella, abrazándola, diciéndole cuanto la quería cuanto la amaba... cuanto la extrañaba. Le rogaba que regresara con él, a su vida de antes. Que volviera con él, que ya no aguantaba el estar sin aquellos ojos de sacerdotisa que lo guiaban, que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante. Ella también quiso decirle que extrañaba su mirada, sus besos, sus caricias... pero no pudo.  
  
I still get lost in your eyes  
  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
  
Closing my eyes, and you chase my thoughts away  
  
To a place where Im blinded by the light  
  
But Its not right  
  
Despertó con el sonido de la alarma de su reloj. Debía ir a trabajar, así que se puso su nuevo uniforme y su gabardina color beige que siempre usaba. Salió algo apresurada de la pensión y tomó el primer autobús que la llevaría rumbo a su nuevo trabajo.  
  
Oh, and it hurts to wants everything  
  
And nothing at the same time  
  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
  
I want you, but Im not giving in this time  
  
Llegado a su trabajo, y mirando hacia el cielo fuera del autobús, se preguntó...  
  
-que estará haciendo Yoh en este momento?-  
  
-Asakura Yoh, aceptas casarte con Ayane Kyouyama?-  
  
And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star...  
  
Whooooooaaaaaa!!!!!!!! Que tal quedó este capi? Por ahí me pidieron saber que había pasado con la pobre de Anna, y bueno pues aquí está. Espero no haberlos decepcionado haciendo mesera a Anna. Pero las cosas irán mejorando, le buscaré un mejor empleo, lo prometo! Aunque también me pidieron que Yoh se casara SOLO con Anna, pero pues ahorita no, ahorita se va a casar con Ayane. Ñaca, se que soy muy mala, pero no ha acabado! Igual y Anna mata a Ayane o todos se mueren... a lo que me refiero es, que aún tengo ideas en mente, así que no se desanimen! Además soy una fanática del yohxanna (tb el haoxanna) así que no haría algo malo con ellos. La canción está muy padre, es una de mis favoritas, xk es muy romántica. Si quieren el mp3 de esta canción, solo mandenme un mail a firefly70hotmail.com y yo se los paso, xk la verdad que es una canción muy buena. Ah! Esperen el próximo capítulo, va a tener una canción muy padre también, y espero que les haya gustado este capi. Okis??? n.n Y porfis dejen review, eso me impulsa a seguir adelante.  
  
Bueno, ahí nos leemos.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dESMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y EsCuCHEn a... Michelle BrAnCh!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Anna no está

Hola! Como verán, le he estado apurando, pero no creo que pueda continuar con mis otros fics, porque ya no me llegan reviews, así que esos los voy a dejar, para solo concentrarme en este fic, que me ha gustado. De todas formas gracias por los reviews de 'Confusiones' y 'Fantasía y Realidad' es una lástima que ya no los vaya a continuar. Bueno, cambiando de tema, gracias por todos los reviews mandados (conste que esto lo estoy escribiendo 1 día después de que subí el tercer capi, así que ojalá y me lleguen reviews) y ojalá y les guste esta canción, es de Nek y se llama 'Laura no está' solo que pues como que no quedaba el título así, entonces lo cambié a 'Anna no está' y haber si les gusta. No olviden los reviews n.n.....  
  
'Laura no está'  
  
Canción de: Nek  
  
Pero x única ocasión será:  
  
'Anna no está'  
  
capítulo 4  
  
Anna no está  
  
Anna se fue  
  
Anna se escapa de mi vida  
  
Y tú que si estás  
  
Preguntas por que  
  
La amo a pesar de las heridas.  
  
-Asakura Yoh, aceptas casarte con Ayane Kyouyama?-  
  
-.............................................................-  
  
-Asak...-  
  
-Si acepto- dijo el joven casi en un susurro, deseando que eso no estuviese pasando. Sus padres lo habían obligado a casarse con la prima de la persona que amaba. Él se rehusaba, ella también, pero no les quedaba de otra, además Ayane había prometido a Yoh que le ayudaría a buscar a Anna, y si la encontraba, ella sin problemas se separaría de él.  
  
-Ayane Kyouyama aceptas casarte con Yoh Asakura?-  
  
-Si acepto- dijo Ayane con una gran sonrisa. La verdad en el fondo ella quería a Yoh, pero su conciencia no la dejaba en paz. Acaso sería porque él era el prometido de su prima? Acaso sería porque él solo amaba a Anna?  
  
No quería pensar más, pues ya todo estaba hecho. Ya se había casado con Yoh, a quién quería, como capricho, claro. La verdad, en todo el tiempo en que estuvo buscando a Anna, aprovechaba para conversar con Yoh, para convencerlo de que casarse no era tan mala idea. Claro, era para su conveniencia, pues él era un hombre envidiable, cualquier chica moriría por él. Pero él solo quería a una persona...  
  
Lo ocupa todo su recuerdo  
  
No consigo olvidar  
  
El beso de su cuerpo  
  
Después de la boda, seguía lo más deseado por la reciente itako: la noche de bodas. Así, llegaron a la pensión, algo cansados por el gran tumulto de gente que se abalanzo sobre ellos para felicitarlos, cosa que Ayane aceptaba con suma facilidad y entusiasmo, pero que Yoh no aguantaba.  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Buenas noches Ayane, que descanses- dijo Yoh mientras se acostaba en otro futon muy lejos de el de la chica.  
  
-Yoh, no crees que deberíamos dormir juntos? Tus abuelos podrían venir y ver que dormimos separados, creo que eso no estaría bien.-  
  
-Ayane no dormiré contigo! Entiendelo de una buena vez! No habrá descendencia de mi parte y menos contigo, la prima de la persona que amo- Yoh no podía creer lo que había dicho tiempo atrás, pero era su verdadero sentir, como amar a alguien que no significaba nada para él?-  
  
-Yoh! Por que me haces esto!? Anna ya no está! Olvídala, aquí estoy yo, que no te das cuenta!? Soy mejor que la idiota de mi prima! Date cuenta!-  
  
Yoh se enfureció de una manera nunca antes vista, pues al escuchar hablar de su amada Anna de esa manera tan tajante y descarada lo ponía fuera de control, aún así conservó un poco de cordura, lo suficiente como para no golpearla, pues estaba a punto de hacerlo.  
  
-Eso es fácil de contestar, por que YO NO TE AMO ayane, cuando lo vas a entender?-  
  
Anna no está  
  
Eso lo sé  
  
Y no la encontraré en tu piel  
  
Es enfermizo  
  
Sabes que no quisiera  
  
Besarte a ti pensando en ella.  
  
-Buenas noches Ayane-  
  
Esta noche inventaré una tregua  
  
Ya no quiero pensar más  
  
Contigo olvidaré su ausencia  
  
-Yoh!- Ayane no lo aguantó y se lanzó sobre él besándolo apasionadamente, abrazándolo. Él no pudo hacer nada, simplemente se dejó llevar por la pasión de ese instante. Ayane lo besaba como nunca, tratando de profundizar aquel beso. Yoh no pudo aguantar más y la abrazó, siguiendo por ese camino...  
  
Y si te como a besos  
  
Tal vez  
  
La noche sea más corta  
  
No lo sé  
  
Yo solo no me basto  
  
Quédate  
  
Y lléname su espacio  
  
Quédate  
  
Quédate.  
  
-Taxi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Yoh le hacía la parada a un auto que seguramente lo llevaría a una cita con uno de sus tantos empleados. Lo abordó, pensando en lo que la noche anterior había hecho con Ayane, pero el taxi se detuvo. Alguien más se subió a él, Yoh estaba a punto de reclamarle, pero vio que era...  
  
-Ayane-  
  
-Hola Yoh! Creí que sería bueno acompañarte como tu esposa que soy, no crees?-  
  
-Bueno-  
  
Anna se fue  
  
No dijo adiós  
  
Dejando rota mi pasión  
  
Anna quizá ya me olvidó  
  
Y otro robó su corazón  
  
Y yo solo sé decir su nombre  
  
No recuerdo ni siquiera el mío  
  
Quién me abrigará este frío  
  
-Yoh, Yoh! Ya llegamos!- dijo Ayane mientras movía un poco a Yoh, quién se había quedado dormido durante la trayectoria. Últimamente eso era lo único que hacía, dormir y comer muy poco. Había adquirido una depresión que ni siquiera con la ayuda de Ayane pudo desaparecer.  
  
-Ayane...-  
  
-Si, si quiero entrar, no importa, me aguantaré el aburrimiento. Además soy tu esposa y debo estar contigo siempre-  
  
-Como digas-  
  
Así entraron a la cafetería donde sería la junta, una muy informal por cierto.  
  
-Cielos Yoh, que impuntuales son los de la junta, bueno, mientras podremos desayunar, no?-  
  
-Pide tu algo-  
  
-Bueno n.n Meseraaaaaaa!!!!!!-  
  
Al escuchar aquellos gritos, una chica pelirroja y con acento raro, se acercó con ellos.  
  
-Si, que van a ordenar?-  
  
-Mmmm, yo quiero un jugo de manzana junto con un poquito de tepanyaki, ya sabe, para no engordar-  
  
-Ok, y para él?- dijo señalando con la mirada a Yoh, quién estaba dormido.  
  
-Nah, él no quiere nada, de hecho estamos esperando a unas personas-  
  
-Bueno, ahorita te traigo tu desayuno-  
  
-Domo Arigato n.n-  
  
En eso, la chica se fue, mientras que Ayane trataba de platicar con Yoh, quién al mismo tiempo trataba de dormir.  
  
Unas mesas adelante...  
  
-Que van a ordenar?- decía Anna, seria como siempre, a unos tipos con pinta de maleantes, quienes al verla con esa mini falda, comenzaron con su jueguito.  
  
-A ti muñeca- dijo uno mientras le guiñaba un ojo.  
  
-Que van a ordenar?- repitió ella un poco enojada  
  
-Dije que a ti- el tipo también se había enojado por el comportamiento de Anna, así que se levantó y la tomó del brazo salvajemente.  
  
-Suéltame imbecil!- dicho esto, lo golpeó en su cara, aunque con esto los demás amigos del golpeado, se levantaron y tomaron a Anna de los brazos, mientras comenzaban a tocarla por todas partes y también a besarla. Anna no podía hacer nada, pues eran como 5 tipos. Ante esto Anna comenzó a decirles que se detuvieran y a golpearlos, pero como que ellos no le hacían caso. Finalmente comenzó a gritar más cuando comenzaron a meter sus manos debajo de su falda, buscando algo con que divertirse.  
  
-Ayúdenme!!!!!!!!!- gritó ella desesperada, pues un poco más y la harían de ellos.  
  
Otras mesas atrás...  
  
-Y pues yo le dije al monje que...-  
  
-Esa voz!- dijo Yoh levantándose, tirando de paso el jugo de manzana sobre Ayane. Miró hacia todos lados y ahí la pudo divisar: si, no había duda, era Anna. Pero estaba con 6 tipos encima de una mesa. Ella seguía gritando pidiendo ayuda. Todos solo podían verla, pues sabían que quién se metiera con esos tipos, era chico muerto. A Yoh poco le importó esto, así que fue a su ayuda.  
  
Llegó y apartó a esos tipos, solo para poder verla bien...  
  
-Anna-  
  
Ella al verlo, solo abrió mucho los ojos, mientras se ponía de pie y corría hacia la puerta.  
  
-Kyouyama!- gritó la dueña del lugar, pidiendo que Anna se quedara a trabajar.  
  
-Anna- dijo Yoh, él también estaba sorprendido, pues al escuchar decir Kyouyama a la dueña, solo lo hacía pensar en lo mismo: era su Anna.  
  
-Yoh! Pero que te pasa!- dijo Ayane, aún secándose el jugo que se había derramado sobre su nueva falda.  
  
-No tengo tiempo, vete a la casa- al decir esto, salió corriendo del lugar, tratando de adivinar a donde habría ido Anna.  
  
Ella seguía corriendo, buscando otro lugar donde esconderse, sin embargo ya lo podía ver a pocos metros de ella, cerca, muy cerca... delante de ella. Se decidió a enfrentársele, pero...  
  
-Anna-  
  
-Hao-  
  
-Que haces por aquí y vestida así?-  
  
-Eso no importa ahorita, por favor ayúdame a esconderme! Te lo ruego-  
  
-Vale, pero me dirás que te pasa?-  
  
-Si! Solo escóndeme por favor!-  
  
-Está bien, ven por aquí- dijo tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia un callejón, donde luego se metieron a una pequeña casa. Ya ahí, Hao le ofreció una taza de café y se sentó con ella.  
  
-Ahora si me dices que tienes?-  
  
-Es que, es que, es que...-  
  
-De quién huiste?-  
  
-(suspira) de... tu hermano-  
  
-Que?! Acaso te maltrata?! Dímelo, si es así, te juro que le partiré la cara-  
  
-No, no eso eso, es solo que...-  
  
Así Anna le contó todo lo que había sucedido, al final como que algo se le vino a la mente.  
  
-Pero... yo leí en el periódico 'Asakura se casa con Kyouyama' yo creía que fuiste tu, pues eres la única Kyouyama, no?-  
  
Anna estaba confundida.  
  
-Aún tienes el periódico?-  
  
-Si, espera-  
  
Entonces Hao fue a buscar el dichoso periódico, mientras que Anna pensaba.  
  
Como era posible eso? Que ella supiera, ella era la única Kyouyama, no comprendía nada.  
  
-Aquí tienes- Hao despertó a Anna de sus pensamientos y le entregó el periódico.-espero que te sirva de algo-  
  
Anna abrió desesperadamente el periódico, mientras buscaba, buscaba y... encontró:  
  
-"Asakura se casa con Kyouyama"- seguía leyendo- "dos meses después de que su antes prometida desapareciera, se casa con la prima de ésta, Ayane Kyouyama, quién hubiese aparecido poco después de la muerte de su prima"-  
  
-Muerte? Anna, estás muerta?-  
  
-No idiota!, no entiendo- seguía leyendo- "Su destino era casarse con Anna Kyouyama, la verdadera dueña de su corazón, pero la chica desapareció misteriosamente una mañana, según nos cuenta el joven Asakura, quién antes de casarse con Ayane, advirtió que de su parte no habría descendencia y que seguiría buscando a Anna, aunque fuese lo último que hiciera. Se dice que no ama a Ayane, el mismo lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones, dice que solo la quiere como amiga, pero no se sabe. Sin embargo, una joven, Pilika, hermana de uno de los mejores amigos de Asakura, asegura que Ayane solo llegó a causar problemas y a robar cosas que no le pertenecen, entre ellas especificó a Asakura. Ren Tao, amigo inseparable de Yoh, también ha declarado en varias ocasiones que es imposible que Anna desapareciese así como así, y él tampoco se hace a la idea de Ayane como esposa de su mejor amigo. Ha dicho que está en contra, e incluso esto ha causado problemas entre los amigos. Sin embargo habrá que ver el estado de Ayane para comprobar si lo que dijo Yoh sobre la descendencia que no habrá, será cierto-  
  
Anna no lo podía creer. Quería llorar, pero recordó que estaba frente e Hao, así que decidió no hacerlo. Guardó el periódico y agachó la mirada.  
  
-Era ella- susurró.  
  
-Que, ella era que?-  
  
-Tamao me lo advirtió, me dijo que alguien llegaría a causar problemas, y que sería pariente mio- dijo mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas.  
  
-Anna, no llores...-  
  
En otra parte de la ciudad...  
  
-Annaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!- gritaba Yoh tratando de que la itako apareciese, aunque solo logró que Ayane lo encontrara.  
  
-Con que aquí estabas Yoh, dime, porque corriste como loco por toda la calle, y mírate ahorita, corriendo por toda la ciudad, que te pasa?-  
  
-Era ella-  
  
-Mi prima?-  
  
-Si, Ayane, debo encontrarla-  
  
-Pero Yoh...-  
  
-Lo siento Ayane-  
  
Puede ser  
  
Difícil para ti  
  
Pero no  
  
Puedo olvidarla  
  
Creo que  
  
Es lógico  
  
Por más que yo intente escaparme  
  
Ella está  
  
-Por favor Yoh, no me hagas esto!-  
  
-Lo siento, en la noche pasaré a recoger mis cosas y me iré a buscar a Anna, ahora sé que no está muerta-  
  
-Yoh! No, por favor, yo te amo!-  
  
-Lo siento mucho Ayane, sé que encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo-  
  
Entonces Yoh salió corriendo y se perdió entre la multitud, Ayane solo cayó de rodillas, llorando.  
  
A la noche, Yoh pasó a la pensión como había dicho. Comenzó a guardar sus cosas en una pequeña maleta, pero sintió la presencia de Ayane.  
  
-Ayane-  
  
-Yoh... no hay forma de convencerte a que te quedes?-  
  
-No Ayane, lo mejor será irme, por favor diles a mis papás y abuelos que me fui por Anna, que no está muerta, y que se olviden de verme, adiós-  
  
Yoh estaba a punto de marcharse, pero Ayane se lanzó a sus brazos, llorando.  
  
-Yoh, por favor no te vayas! No sé que pasará conmigo, si te vas no podré vivir!.-  
  
Yoh la alejó gentilmente y le dijo.  
  
-Ayane, tu me prometiste que si encontrábamos a Anna, tu me dejarías libre. Lo recuerdas?-  
  
-Si, pero eso fue antes de que me enamorara de ti. Por favor Yoh! Quédate aunque sea, esta noche conmigo- dijo ella antes de besarlo.  
  
Unas horas jugaré a quererte  
  
Pero cuando vuelva a amanecer  
  
Me perderás para siempre  
  
Así ambos se acostaron en el futon, mientras que Ayane comenzaba a actuar quitándole la camisa a Yoh.  
  
Y si te como a besos  
  
Sabrás  
  
Lo mucho que me duele  
  
Este dolor  
  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
  
De los sueños que Anna  
  
Me robó  
  
Si me enredo en tu cuerpo  
  
Sabrás  
  
Que solo Anna es dueña  
  
De mi amor  
  
No encontraré en tu abrazo el sabor  
  
De los besos que Anna  
  
Me robó  
  
Me robó  
  
Al siguiente día, Yoh abandonó la pensión...  
  
-Adiós Ayane-  
  
Continuará............................................  
  
Que tal este capitulo? La verdad ya quería que Ayane sufriera un poco, aunque creo que me pasé un poco, pero igual la convertí en zorra! O.o cielos! Esa no soy yo, pero como a mitad de este capi, Ayane me empezó a caer mal . imagínense que su propia prima o primo, les hiciera esto. Por eso es que Yoh la deja muajajajajaja. En fin, como ya acabé mis exámenes (yupiiii) ya tengo más tiempo, y parece que no me voy a extraordinario, espero n.nU Gueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, y sé que estuvo medio fuerte, pero me gustó. Ahora si, denme su opinión mandándome reviews, sale? Bueno, cuídense y grax x los que leen este fic n.n-  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... NeK??? (ok, no me gusta mucho, así que pueden decirme de cosas x la música que me gusta :P) 


	5. Antología

Konnichi Wa! (vaya ahora si te apuras)- Nah, como están? Hey! Una noticia! Ahora estará conmigo mi adorado Eyes Witherford (spiral) y me ayudará a escribir! (pobre loca).Asi que cuando haya algo entre paréntesis, es que el habla, o yo, bueno, ya me entienden (no, nadie te entiende-cállate Eyes) eje, mejor comenzemos. Grax x los reviews! Bueno, disfruten el fic n.n.........  
  
°°Capítulo 5°°  
  
°°Antología°°  
  
Después de todo lo que había sucedido, Hao le ofreció hospedaje a Anna, quién tuvo que aceptarlo, pues seguramente Yoh la buscaría por todos lados, aunque en esa casa, en esa casa vieja y desgastada, dudaba mucho que se fijase. Además a Hao no parecía molestarle en lo absoluto. Le comenzaba a agradar su compañía. En cuanto a Anna, bueno, ella estaba eternamente agradecida con Hao. Él le había dado hospedaje, alimento, cuidado, y poco a poco se iba ganando la confianza de la Itako. La forma en que él trataba a la Itako era sumamente agradable, pues todas las tardes iba a recogerla al café.  
  
Yoh, él se había dedicado a buscarla por todas partes, había dejado a Ayane, a su familia, a sus amigos... lo había dejado todo, con tal de encontrar a Anna. Curiosamente nunca se le ocurrió buscar en la cafetería, pero seguía persistente.  
  
-Annita, nos vamos?-  
  
-Si, gracias- dijo Anna al mismo tiempo que se colocaba su abrigo color beige.  
  
-Mmm, no tienes hambre?- preguntó Hao con cascaditas en sus ojos y con su mano en su estomago.  
  
-No, pero vamos-  
  
-Segura?-  
  
-Si, yo te acompaño-  
  
Hao sonrió feliz y se dirigieron a un pequeño lugar, donde vendían toda clase de comida. Había toda clase de gente y no se veía muy limpio que digamos.  
  
-Perdona Anna, pero es para lo único que me alcanza n.nU-  
  
-No importa-  
  
-Quieres algo?-  
  
-No gracias, no tengo hambre-  
  
Hao la miró enfadado. Últimamente no comía bien, dormía poco y se desmayaba seguido. Sinceramente no sabía que le pasaba, aunque ella decía que solo era el trabajo.  
  
Hao suspiró de mala gana.  
  
-Anna, debes comer algo-  
  
-No tengo hambre Hao-  
  
Hao pidió mucha comida, y se sentaron en una de las pocas mesas que ahí había. Ya sentados, Hao le ofreció un plato de comida a Anna.  
  
-Si no lo comes me voy a enojar-  
  
-Hao...-  
  
-Anna, no has comido nada en 3 días, me tienes preocupado-  
  
-Es que no me da hambre-  
  
-Como quieras, pero sabes cuanta gente se muere por tener aunque sea la mitad de la comida que te estoy ofreciendo?-  
  
Anna agachó la cabeza ofendida.  
  
-Anna...-  
  
-Hao cállate-  
  
-Vamos Anna, come un poco-  
  
-Que no entiendes?!- esta vez gritó un poco y se levantó.  
  
-Anna, te sientes bien?-  
  
-Claro! Porque no he de...- no acabó por que se retorció del dolor y comenzó a sollozar. Hao enseguida la retuvo pues ella estaba a punto de caerse.  
  
-Anna! Que te pasa?-  
  
-Mi... m-mi estóm-mago-  
  
-Anna, espera! Te voy a llevar al hospital-  
  
-No Hao!-  
  
-Anna! Ya llevas varios días con estos dolores, vas por que vas-  
  
Anna no le pudo contestar porque se desmayó. Rápidamente Hao tomó un taxi y se dirigió al hospital.  
  
-Te sientes bien Annita?- dijo una vez que la Itako comenzaba a abrir sus ojos. Se encontraba en una habitación blanca y en una cama.  
  
-Hao... que pasó?-  
  
-Volviste con esos dolores y te desmayaste-  
  
-Y p-por que me trajiste aquí- dijo intentando sentarse.  
  
-Porque ya llevas mucho tiempo así, 4 meses exactamente (o sea, háganle como que increíblemente rápido pasaron los 4 meses) y me preocupas-  
  
-Hmmm, es el trabajo-  
  
-Y el no comer ni dormir bien-  
  
-Ya, ya, vale entendí-  
  
En eso entró el doctor...  
  
-Srita. Kyouyama, quién está a cargo de usted?-  
  
-Yo- dijo Hao poniéndose de pie.  
  
-Bien, necesito hablar con usted joven-  
  
-Esta bien, ahora vuelvo Anna- dijo desapareciendo por la puerta junto con el doctor.  
  
-Sr Asakura, cierto?-  
  
-Ejem, este, si-  
  
-Bueno, es usted algo de la señorita?-  
  
-Soy su amigo-  
  
-No es su novio o algo así?-  
  
-No, porque?-  
  
-Y ustedes han mantenido alguna vez relaciones?-  
  
-Si, como ya le dije, somos amigos-  
  
-Me refiero a... relaciones sexuales-  
  
-------------------  
  
-Porque tardan tanto?-  
  
Comentaba Anna a sí misma, mientras cambiaba de canal a la televisión que tenía delante de ella.  
  
-Será tan grave lo que tengo?-  
  
En eso entró Hao, con una cara muy seria... demasiado seria. Se sentó junto a la cama y bajó su cabeza. Entonces golpeó sus rodillas con sus puños.  
  
-Hao que te...-  
  
-Porque nunca me lo dijiste?-  
  
-De que hablas-  
  
-Porque nunca me dijiste que... tu y... mi hermano, mantuvieron relaciones sexuales-  
  
-Hao, yo...- Anna no podía ni sabía que contestar. Como era posible que Hao se enterase de eso?  
  
-Si Anna, ya lo sé y también sé la causa de tu enfermedad-  
  
-Que? Pero... que tengo?-  
  
-Anna, tu, tu, tu...-  
  
-Yo que?!-  
  
-Anna, tu estás embarazada-  
  
Era como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua fría a Anna.  
  
-E-es una broma, cie-erto Hao?-  
  
Hao no hablaba.  
  
-Hao! Dime que es una broma!!!!-  
  
-NO ANNA! NO ES UNA BROMA! TU ESTÁS EMBARAZADA!-  
  
-no- dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar inconteniblemente.  
  
-Llevas 4 meses exactamente. Como no me dí cuenta!?-  
  
-Es que... no puede ser-  
  
-Si Anna! Si puede y lo es! Estás esperando un hijo de mi hermano!-  
  
-No, porque?!-  
  
-Porque lo amas, todavía lo amas-  
  
-Hao... que voy a hacer- dijo mientras trataba de no llorar.  
  
-Pues que de que, vas a tenerlo!-  
  
-No, no podría-  
  
-No... no estarás pensando en...-  
  
-Si, lo mejor será que... aborte-  
  
.  
Para amarte  
  
Necesito una razón  
  
Y es difícil creer  
  
Que no exista una más que este amor...  
  
-Como que vas a abortar Anna! Estás loca o que?!-  
  
-No... es la única solución-  
  
-Claro que no Anna! Tu debes tener ese hijo!-  
  
-No... no quiero que me odie por dejar a su padre-  
  
-Anna no digas eso-  
  
-No quiero tener a un hijo que por mi culpa no tenga padre. Que viva toda su niñez odiándome por que dejé a su padre. Que me lo restriegue en la cara todos los días, por que, créeme Hao, cada vez que vea su rostro, estaré viendo el rostro de Yoh, estaré observando como mi hijo me pregunta porque su padre no está con nosotros. No podría vivir así, porque por un lado yo amaría a esa criatura más que a mi propia vida, pero en cambio esa criatura me odiaria.  
  
Hao abrazó a Anna. Ella estaba en shock.  
  
-Anna, en verdad crees que esa criatura te odiaría? Tu siendo la mujer más maravillosa de este mundo?-  
  
-Yo... no lo merezco.- dijo meciéndose en los brazos de Hao.  
  
-Anna... si lo que te preocupa es quién se encargue del niño, yo puedo hacerlo...-  
  
-Hao-  
  
-Pero por favor Anna, no abortes, no le quites su felicidad a un niño que ahora vive dentro de ti.-  
  
-Hao-  
  
Anna se echó a llorar sobre Hao, él solo la abrazó más, mucho más cerca de él, juntando sus rostros... en un beso.  
  
-Hao-  
  
-Annita, vayamos a casa, si?-  
  
Anna se secó las lágrimas.  
  
-Si-  
  
(oye Lena, como que te emocionaste con la palabra 'Hao'- cállate Eyes)  
  
Regresaron a casa ya muy tarde, a eso de las 2 de la mañana, pues Anna no quiso permanecer en ese hospital.  
  
-Será mejor que descanses Annita-  
  
-Si, Hao, sobre lo que dijiste...-  
  
-Si Anna, yo me haré cargo de tu hijo, pero...-  
  
-Pero que...-  
  
-Pero Yoh debe saberlo-  
  
-No! El no debe saberlo!-  
  
-Anna, él es su padre!-  
  
-Y que?!-  
  
-No se enterará, punto-  
  
-u.u Bueno, oye Anna...-  
  
-Que-  
  
-Si me voy a hacer cargo de...-  
  
-vamos, nos vamos a hacer cargo-  
  
-Bueno, eso, pero no crees que...-  
  
-Que-  
  
-que nos debamos de casar?-  
  
Anna estaba sorprendida... hao se lo estaba pidiendo?  
  
-Que intentas decir?-  
  
-Que quiero que te cases conmigo Annita-  
  
-Hao-  
  
(ni empieces Lena)  
  
Pasó un mes. Anna había aceptado la propuesta de Hao, pero no sería si no hasta que hubiera nacido su hijo. Hao en realidad quería a Anna, y ella... bueno, era una forma de olvidarse de Yoh, bien dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, no? (-- eso ya es personal, Lena- cállate! OO). Pero no, Anna no podía olvidar a Yoh, después de todo, el hijo que llevaba dentro era fruto de su amor.  
  
Sobra tanto  
  
Dentro de este corazón  
  
Y a pesar de que dicen  
  
Que los años son sabios  
  
Todavía se siente el dolor  
  
Porque todo el tiempo que pasé junto a ti  
  
Dejó tejido su hilo dentro de mi  
  
Por otro lado, con Hao la pasaba muy bien. A menudo él la llevaba al cine o a comer. Después de todo, el lo que más quería en este mundo era ganarse la confianza y, si era posible, el amor de Anna. Todo ese mes favoreció la relación que poco a poco surgía entre ellos dos (pucha, tenías que ser fan del haoxanna). Formalmente eran novios, pero Anna aún no confiaba 100% en él, quizá porque estuvo a punto de matar a Yoh.  
  
Y aprendí a quitarle al tiempo los segundos  
  
Tu me hiciste ver el cielo más profundo  
  
Junto a ti creo que aumenté más de 3 kilos  
  
Con tus tantos dulces besos repartidos  
  
Una noche, una cálida noche, Anna se decidió a hablarle con la verdad a Hao, así que fue a donde él estaba, a su cuarto. Al llegar, parecía como si no hubiese nadie, pero alguien la abrazó por atrás.  
  
-Si, dime Annita-  
  
-Hao, necesito hablar contigo-  
  
-Hablar? No será 'expresar'?  
  
-No Hao, es en serio-  
  
Anna se volteó para enfrentarlo, para decirle que lo de ellos había terminado, que jamás lograría amarlo, que no lo quería pero... en cuanto vio aquellos ojos negros azabache, se perdió en su profundidad, enamorándose poco a poco de su mirada, de su sonrisa, de sus labios, los cuales se acercaron rozando los de ella, besándola completamente después.  
  
Desarrollaste mi sentido del olfato  
  
Y fue por ti que aprendí a querer los gatos  
  
Despegaste del cemento mis zapatos  
  
Para escapar los dos volando un rato.  
  
Yoh  
  
Pero olvidaste una final instrucción  
  
Porque aún no sé como vivir sin tu amor.  
  
Poco a poco ambos se fueron hundiendo en ese beso, en aquella cálida noche, en... aquella cama. Hao seguía besando a Anna, mientras que ésta lo abrazaba, como si nunca lo quisiera dejar ir.  
  
-Gracias Hao-  
  
-Gracias por que- dijo entre beso y beso, entre caricia y caricia, entre mordisco y mordisco.  
  
-Por estar conmigo- anna se estaba entregando completamente a él.  
  
-Siempre estaré contigo, no te dejaré sola NUNCA-  
  
-Hao...-  
  
-Si Anna?-  
  
-Te amo-  
  
Y descubrí lo que significa una rosa  
  
Y me enseñaste a decir mentiras piadosas  
  
Para poder verte a horas no adecuadas  
  
Y a reemplazar palabras por miradas  
  
Y fue por ti que escribí más de cien canciones  
  
Y hasta perdoné tus equivocaciones  
  
Y conocí más de mil formas de besar  
  
Y fue por ti que descubrí lo que es amar.  
  
-Te amo Hao...-  
  
Lo que es amar  
  
CONTINUARÁ..........  
  
Fue una combinación entre mis pensamientos sobre la película 'punto y aparte' y la canción de shakira, que quedó? Un buen capítulo? xD no lo sé, mandenme sus reviews. Al principio eran dos capítulos pero resultaban muy cortos, así que PLAF! Los uní n.n (Lena estás bien pen...) jajajajajajajaa, bueno, pues el sig capi... no tengo idea de cómo va a ser xD!!! (lena... estás tomada o.o??) pero... va a ser bueno... hip!... puede ser de Haash, o de Pink, o de Evanescense o de The Corrs. Como verán tengo muchas canciones, lo que me faltan son... ideas xD!!!! Jajajajajaajajajajaja (o.o traigan algo pa' la cruda). Gueno me voy porque Eyes me espera con la cama...hip... con la cámara (que yo que?! O.o). See Ya!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y EsCuChEn a... t.A.T.u!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
REVIEWS PORFIS!!! 


	6. Like a Stone

mUAJAjajaja, hola! Como están?? Gracias por los reviews y pues solo me queda decirles que disfruten este capítulo (yo sigo con ella- si claro eyes). Reviews! muajajajajaja  
  
°°Capítulo 6°°  
  
°°Like a Stone°°  
  
Canción de: Audioslave.  
  
-Regresará, regresará, regresará, yo sé que ella regresará- se decía Yoh a si mismo, tratando de leer un libro. Se había quedado en un departamento no muy lindo que digamos. No había muebles por ningún lado, las ventanas estaban cubiertas por bolsas de plástico negras, de tal manera que los rayos de sol no podían llegar al corazón de Yoh. Él por su parte, seguía pensando en ella, en donde habría podido ir, con quién estaría, que estaría haciendo. No, Yoh no podía seguir con esa agonía. Aunque ya toda esperanza estaba perdida, pues él seguía pensando que algún día la vería.  
  
On a cobweb  
  
Afternoon  
  
In a room full of emptiness  
  
By a free way  
  
I confess I was lost in the pages  
  
Of a book  
  
Full of death  
  
Reading how we'll die alone  
  
And if a god, will lay to rest  
  
Anywhere we want to go.  
  
Esos últimos días se había dedicado a pegar carteles para poder encontrar a Anna, para hacerle saber que si decidía volver, él la esperaría en tal sitio. Por eso era que no salía de ahí, se encontraba aferrado a la idea de Anna, no quería dejarla ir.  
  
In your house  
  
Along to be  
  
Room by room  
  
Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Lentamente se recostó en el futon, buscando un poco de calor. Oraba a los ángeles por que pudiese encontrar a Anna, a su Anna. Aunque él no lo notara, estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba. Su usual sonrisa había sido reemplazada por una boca sin expresiones, que ya ni siquiera le servía para comer. Aquellos labios extrañaban los de Anna.  
  
And on my death bed  
  
I will pray  
  
To the gods and the angels  
  
Like a pagan  
  
To anyone who will take me to heaven  
  
To a place  
  
I recall  
  
I was there so long ago  
  
The sky was bruised  
  
The ground was bled  
  
And there you led me on...  
  
-Anna, porque no vuelves?- yoh comenzó a recapacitar, tal vez Anna ya no lo amaba, tal vez lo odiaba. Yoh se sentía deprimido, creyó que nada tenía solución, lo contrario a su lema de siempre 'todo saldrá bien'. No, esta vez todo estaba saliendo mal. Había perdido lo que más quería, y lo peor era que pensaba que era su culpa. Con este sentimiento, fue hacia el baño. De su pequeño bolsillo sacó una navaja, regalo de Ayane. Se miró al espejo y pudo verlo: estaba completamente destruido. En sus ojos ya no había vida, ya no había sentimiento... ya no había nada. Su cara era pálida, quizás se debía a que había dejado de comer por 2 semanas. Sin saber que hacer, y desesperado, tomó la navaja en sus manos y se cortó las venas... la sangre brotaba por un pequeño hilillo que iba a dar hasta el suelo, lugar donde Yoh cayó poco después.  
  
On and on I read  
  
Till the day has gone  
  
And I sat in regret  
  
For all the things I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed  
  
And all that I've wronged  
  
In dreams until my death  
  
I will wonder on  
  
-Ai shiteru... Anna...- lentamente cerró los ojos mientras un nuevo dolor lo llevaba a un nuevo lugar... el otro mundo.  
  
°°Capítulo 6°°  
  
°°Parte 2°°  
  
°°30 Minutes°°  
  
Canción de: t.A.T.u.  
  
Out of sight  
  
Out of mind  
  
Out of time  
  
To decide.  
  
-Hao?- .....................................  
  
-Hao?- la chica repetía su nombre, tratando de hallar una respuesta a sus llamados, pero nada. Parecía haber desaparecido.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo se levantó, pues estaba muy cansada (tenías que especificarlo laura? .- pues si, si no no me entienden xP).  
  
Caminó por todo el cuarto, entró al baño, fue a la pequeña salita, y finalmente fue a buscarlo a la cocina.  
  
-Que raro, no lo encuentro por ninguna parte, habrá salido?- se preguntó, pero entonces vio una pequeña nota sobre la mesa de la cocina. Caminó hacia ésta y la tomó, mientras que la abría.  
  
La sacerdotisa abrió mucho los ojos...  
  
-"Hola Anna, bueno, pues antes que nada, debo agradecerte lo de anoche; por lo que veo mi hermano te enseñó bastante bien. Bueno, pues el caso es que creo que me gané tu confianza, aunque sinceramente no la merezco. Quieres saber porque? O sea, si te quiero, pero te voy a ser muy sincero: jugué contigo. Si, todo este tiempo de valiosa amistad y amor fueron mentiras. Lo siento annita, pero no pienso hacerme cargo del hijo bastardo de mi hermano. Tal vez si hubiese sido mío me encargaría, aunque también lo dudo. Nah, no te quiero distraer más, prefiero irme con Marion, asi que si quieres un consejo, sería que abortaras, créeme, es lo mejor! Marion ya lo ha hecho, así que tu también, ok? Bueno, nos vemos nunca. Att: Hao"  
  
-.............................................................-  
  
Anna no podía articular palabra alguna. Las lágrimas eran derramadas inconteniblemente de sus profundos ojos. Esos que alguna vez reflejaron paz, ahora reflejaban tristeza, una profunda y dolorosa tristeza.  
  
Ya no había que hacer, otra vez estaba sola: sin amigos, sin familia... sin nadie. Estaba completamente por su cuenta.  
  
-No... no puedo dejar vencerme así- se secó las lágrimas y fue a la habitación.  
  
-No puedo estar así-  
  
Do we run?  
  
Should I hide?  
  
For the rest  
  
Of my life.  
  
-Todo esto fue un error, un maldito error- dijo mientras seguía llorando y vistiéndose.  
  
Can we fly?  
  
Do I stay?  
  
We could lose  
  
We could fail  
  
Después de vestirse, tomó su bolso y revisó si traía dinero. Si, aún conservaba aquel dinero que le había robado a Hao. Lo contó rapidamente y tomó el teléfono...  
  
-Hospital, que se le ofrece?-  
  
-Quiero una cita-  
  
-Nombre?-  
  
-Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-Para que sería la cita?-  
  
-Para...-  
  
-Si?-  
  
-Para un... aborto-  
  
-ah... ok, puede ser hoy, a las 6, está bien?-  
  
-Si, gracias-  
  
Dicho esto colgó el teléfono y miró su reloj. Eran las 12 del mediodía, aún quedaba tiempo, así que salió a dar un paseo por un pequeño lago que Hao le había comentado.  
  
Caminó hasta llegar a un puente, después de éste se encontró con un bello lago con aguas cristalinas y árboles rojos (por el otoño, no se estaban incendiando --U)  
  
In the moment  
  
It takes  
  
To make planes  
  
Or mistakes  
  
Se sentó en el césped y se quedó observando lo maravilloso que era ese paisaje. Le recordaba a Yoh... tan tranquilo y pacífico. Cerró los ojos mientras comenzaba a dormirse en el césped.  
  
-Biubiubiubiubiubiubiubiubiu- (ok, no sé como hace una ambulancia x-x).  
  
Anna despertó sobresaltada al escuchar sonar la sirena de la ambulancia y miró su reloj, eran cinco y media. Había dormido mucho.  
  
-Después del aborto ya no dormiré tanto-  
  
Dijo mientras se levantaba del césped. Tomó su bolso y se sacudió los jeans que traía puestos.  
  
-Hora de... irnos- dijo mirando su vientre.  
  
Llegó al hospital 10 minutos después.  
  
-Vengo por una cita que hice-  
  
-Nombre-  
  
- Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-mmm... un aborto, cierto?-  
  
de la nada...  
  
-aborto?-  
  
-Yoh!- gritó Anna asustada.  
  
-Señor Asakura, vuelva a su habitación-  
  
-Un... aborto?-  
  
-Yoh yo...-  
  
-Anna, estás... embarazada?-  
  
-yo, yo, yo-  
  
-Anna! Estás embarazada!? Dime!!!!-  
  
-Si Yoh! ESTOY EMBARAZADA!!!-  
  
-Pero Anna...-  
  
-Señor Asakura vuelva a su habitación-  
  
-De quién es el hijo-  
  
Anna solo agachó la cabeza.  
  
-TE PREGUNTÉ QUE DE QUIÉN ERA EL HIJO!-  
  
-ES TU HIJO! CONTENTO?!!- dicho esto Anna comenzó a llorar y se arrodilló.  
  
-Anna, yo...-  
  
Yoh no pudo terminar porque llegaron de seguridad y lo arrastraban a su cuarto, mientras unos doctores le ponían calmantes.  
  
-ANNA NO! POR FAVOR! NO ABORTES! SI ES MI HIJO, NO ABORTES!!!  
  
Anna solo se quedó arrodillada viendo como se llevaban a Yoh, y bajó la vista.  
  
-Señorita Kyouyama, está segura?-  
  
-..................................-  
  
30 minutes a blink of an eye  
  
30 minutes to alter our lives  
  
30 minutes to make up my mind  
  
30 minutes to finally decide.  
  
-Yo, yo, yo, yo, yo...-  
  
30 minutes to whisper your name  
  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame  
  
30 minutes of bliss, thirty lies  
  
30 minutes to finally decide.  
  
To decide  
  
To decide, to decide  
  
To decide  
  
-yo... no voy a abortar.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
o.o! apuesto a que no se lo esperaban! Jojojojojojojo, bueno, que tal me quedó? Nah, yo digo que bien, ahí ustedes manden reviews pliz!  
  
Por cierto, olvidé mencionar en los capítulos anteriores que si quieren el mp3 de alguna canción, solo mandenme un mail con el de uds. Y el nombre de la canción y yo se los paso, ok???.  
  
Y ahora voy con los reviews (hasta que te dignas a hacerlo -..-)  
  
Anna Azakura: la primera que me envió review! Muchas grax T.T fuiste tu de las pocas que me impulsó a continuar n.n. hey, creo que no pude poner el lemmon que me pedías n.nU pero es que ando sospechando que mi hermano está leyendo mis fics y le puede decir a mi mamá n.nUUU y me matan en mi casa. Pero no t preocupes que ya tengo otro nick para escribir solo lemmons, pronto te darás cuenta ;). Bueno, grax x tus comentarios y ojalá sigas leyendo este fic. Chaooo.  
  
Seinko: jojo, tu me has enviado review de todos los capítulos (en pocas palabras te está diciendo que le envies uno de este capi u.u) en serio te lo agradezco. Y por lo que me he dado cuenta, estoy haciendo justo lo que no quieres que haga xD. Pero es inevitable, aunque no t preocupes, tu querídisimo Yoh no se va a morir xD, bueno, al menos aún no xD nah, no te preocupes, no mataría a Yoh x nada del mundo, porque lo amo xD. Grax x los comentarios. Oie, que padre que te guste avril, pronto pondré otra de sus canciones. Chaaoo!  
  
Kisune- kyoyama: see, si sabía lo de el pex de Avril con evanescense, pero dije que me gustaba su música, más no que la chavita me caía bien del todo xD. Nah, es medio payasita, pero canta bien, así que... que más da? xD (perdona a Lena, anda medio peda). Aquí ta la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Chao!!!  
  
DarkD: Gracias x el review, que bueno que te ha gustado, está muy padre (ya la conocen: la modesta Lena xP). He aquí la tan esperada actualización, grax d nuevo y sigue enviando reviews n.n. Chaooo!!  
  
Mailyn asakura: jajajajajaja, no t preocupes, a mi tampoco me gusta estar en suspenso, es x eso que siempre trato de actualizarlo lo más pronto posible. Que padre que te gustó mucho mi fic nn. ojalá te siga gustando. Como te habrás dado cuenta, no creo que Anna se enamore de Hao xD, no después de lo que ese desgraciado (si bien que te gusta) le hizo a la pobre T.T. Final felíz? Pues quien sabe xD lo voy escribiendo como me va saliendo. Grax x tus reviews!!! Chao!!!  
  
Yara- chan: o.o como es eso del cuadro amoroso??? Jaajajajajajajajaja, buena sugerencia eh? Aunque ya voy medio avanzada, no descarto el hecho de que en un futuro hagan ese tan 'ansiado' cuadro amoroso xD. Es buena idea, grax x la sugerencia y no te preocupes, que por como van las cosas, va a quedar un lindo yohxanna. Ojalá siga siendo este fic de tu agrado n.n- Chaoo!!!  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A: Gracias x enviarme suerte, en serio la necesité, pues a veces como que me daba flojera, pero los reviews me levantaron el animo (o mas bien la obligaron). Chido que te gustó, espero que siga gustándote. Chaooo!!!  
  
belzer: si, u.u fue un giro inesperado, es decir, Hao romántico?? O.o como que nada mas no xD. Pero ya vez, la traicionó a Anna. En serio que soy muy cruel con ella, imagínate, tan solo en otros fics yo ya la andaba matando de sida! xD. Jojojojo, muchas gracias por el apoyo. Y... no te mueras x ver lo que sigue, que si no no vas a poder leerlo xD (ok, ok Lena, eso fue un intento de chiste?). Nah, olvida mis estúpidos chistes xD. Grax x el review y sigue leyendo la historia pliz!!! Chaaaaooo!!!  
  
Gueno, pues esos fueron todos, espero que me sigan enviando reviews x k es lo que me impulsa a continuar. Me voy, debo hacer tarea(tu Lena??!! O.o) Y.Y.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTes y EsCucHeN a... AuDiOsLaVe!!! 


	7. Una pequeña plática

Konnichi Wa! Aquí yo con un nuevo capi, por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews, me ayudan mucho! Sobretodo ahorita necesito ayuda pues ando medio deprimida porque no existen los amigos, aunque ya llevo tiempo tratando de asimilarlo, así que he tratado de aceptarlo poco a poco... en fin, los dejo con este capítulo, desfrútenlo!!!  
  
°°Capítulo 7°°  
  
°°Una pequeña plática°°  
  
n/a: no es songfic, u.u gomen ne, ahora es capítulo normal.  
  
-no... no voy a abortar-  
  
-buena decisión señorita, pero ahora que hará-  
  
-no sé, pero debo salir adelante-  
  
-pues puedo recomendarle un centro de adopción o...-  
  
-no, no quiero darlo en adopción-  
  
-mmm, espere, creo que tengo el número de una asociación que ayuda a madres solteras-  
  
-eso está mejor-  
  
Tras esto, la enfermera le escribió en un papel aquel número. Después salió del hospital, tratando de evitar a Yoh, quién seguía dormido.  
  
-Si, diga?-  
  
-Buenos días, necesito un poco de apoyo-  
  
-Me podrías decir tu nombre?-  
  
-Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-Espera, te asignaré un psicólogo-  
  
La joven salió del cuarto donde estaba platicando con la Itako. Ella decidió ir a ese centro.  
  
-Buenos días, como te llamas?- dijo una mujer con cabello castaño y ojos azules (adivinan quién es???).-  
  
-Anna-  
  
-Anna? Huh, ah, bien, yo soy Ayane-  
  
-Bien-  
  
-Siéntate, cuéntame lo que te ha pasado, yo veré en que te puedo ayudar-  
  
Así Anna comenzó a platicarle de todo, hasta que llegó a una parte...  
  
-Y lo volví a ver... me comenzó a perseguir, pero yo huí.-  
  
Ayane arqueó una ceja.  
  
-Mmm... por pura curiosidad... como se llamaba 'él'?-  
  
-Pues... Yoh... Yoh Asakura-  
  
-Queeeeeeee???????!!!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Que te sucede?!-  
  
-A ver, a ver, creo que no entendí bien... el padre de tu hijo es Yoh Asakura!?-  
  
-Si, porque? Que te pasa?!-  
  
-Entonces eso quiere decir que... tu eres...-  
  
-Que, que, que?!-  
  
-Tu eres Anna Kyouyama!-  
  
-Si, eso ya lo sé! Yo vine por ayuda psicológica-  
  
-Pero, pero, pero...-  
  
-Que sucede-  
  
-Yo... yo, soy Ayane... Ayane Kyouyama-  
  
Anna se levantó de golpe, mirándola sorprendida, pero algo enojada.  
  
-Eres... eres tú-  
  
-Y tú eres la persona por la que Yoh me dejó-  
  
-No sé de que hablas-  
  
-Por tu culpa me dejó!-  
  
-Ese no es mi problema-  
  
-Claro que si! Es por ti que se fue de mis manos! Tu me lo arrebataste!-  
  
-Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con Yoh!-  
  
-Y el hijo bastardo que traes contigo!?-  
  
Anna la golpeó.  
  
-No vuelvas a llamar así a mi hijo... o juro que no me hago responsable de tu funeral-  
  
-Eres una arrastrada!-  
  
-No pienso quedarme aquí a ver como me insultas- dicho esto tomó su bolso e iba a retirarse, pero Ayane la tomó del brazo, obligándola a quedarse.  
  
-No, tu te vas a quedar-  
  
-No! Suéltame!- anna comenzó a forcejear para que la soltase, pero Ayane estaba más que furiosa, por lo que no pensaba en dejarla ir. Además la condición física de Anna no la dejaba moverse del todo, pues ya tenía 5 meses.  
  
Sin saber lo que hacía, Ayane tiró a Anna sobré una mesa de cristal frágil, la cual, al contacto brusco con la caída de Anna, se rompió.  
  
Ayane solo observó ahí el cuerpo tendido de Anna, con sangre.  
  
- n... n-no, yo, y-yo no quería... seguridad!!!-  
  
Instantes después llegaron elementos, quienes al ver a Anna la levantaron y se dispusieron a llevarla al hospital.  
  
-Kyouyama... kyouyama?-  
  
Anna abría lentamente los ojos.  
  
-Que... que sucedió? Tamao, que haces aquí?-  
  
-Anna... vine a darte mi apoyo-  
  
-Tamao...-  
  
-Debes salir adelante... con ese niño-  
  
-Lo sé, es solo que no sé como hacerlo-  
  
-yo te ayudaré Anna, los doctores dicen que te dejarán ir en una semana, pues sufriste algunas heridas en el cuerpo, afortunadamente nada afectó al bebé-  
  
-Ah, ya recuerdo... y que pasó con Ayane?-  
  
-Bueno, pues... ella...-  
  
-Ella que-  
  
-Ella... se... se suicidó-  
  
-...............................-  
  
-La encontraron...-  
  
-Tengo hambre-  
  
-o.o ah... enseguida le traigo algo-  
  
Así Tamao abandonó la habitación en busca de algo de comida. Anna se quedó pensando. Aún le faltaban 4 largos meses, debía aguantar.  
  
Así pues, después de una semana, salió del hospital, pero alguien también...  
  
-Anna-  
  
-Yoh-  
  
-Como has estado-  
  
-No creo que te importe- dijo yéndose, más Yoh la tomó del brazo, haciendo que ella se sonrojara, pues después de todo lo seguía amando.  
  
-Bien-  
  
-Es cierto?-  
  
-que-  
  
-Que estás embarazada-  
  
-Si, que no ves?- dijo señalando su vientre.  
  
-Me da gusto que no hayas abortado-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Anna...-  
  
-que-  
  
-quisiera pedirte algo-  
  
-depende-  
  
- es que no sé si quieras, pero... te gustaría regresar a vivir conmigo?-  
  
-Estás loco Yoh? Eso Jamás!-  
  
-Por favor Anna, no puedo estar sin ti, estar sin verte, es un infierno-  
  
-No es mi problema-  
  
-Pero Anna...-  
  
-Punto-  
  
-Bien, pero... al menos me avisarás cuando nazca mi hijo?-  
  
-supongo "NO"-  
  
-Anna... debes saber algo-  
  
-Ahora que-  
  
-Que... yo todavía te quiero Anna, yo te amo-  
  
-...............................................-  
  
Anna solo agachó la mirada, pues sabía que si lo miraba a los ojos, ella también diría lo mismo, así que decidió irse de una buena vez.  
  
Pasaron 1 mes, 2 meses, tres meses y finalmente ya estaba en su último mes. Tamao la había estado ayudando, tanto psicológica como económicamente.  
  
-Tamaooooo!!!!-  
  
-Si señorita?-  
  
-Necesito que me prometas algo-  
  
-que cosa-  
  
-que cuando nazca mi hijo, que será muy pronto, no le dirás a Yoh-  
  
-pero señorita, es su hijo, él tiene el derecho de saberlo, como padre que es-  
  
-NO tamao, entiende, no quiero que sepa, además...-  
  
-si?-  
  
-saldremos del país en cuanto nazca-  
  
-QUee??????!!!!!!-  
  
-Si, así que ve preparando todo para el viaje, porque en cuanto nazca mi hijo, nos iremos-  
  
-Señorita, no puedo apoyarla, lo siento pero... esta vez no-  
  
-Hmmm, como quieras, de cualquier forma me iré-  
  
-Señorita está loca!-  
  
-Claro que NO!! Como DICES ESO! ES MI VIDA, YO DECIDO QUE HACER CON ELLA, ASI QUE...-  
  
Anna cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra, mientras cerraba los ojos y hacía muecas de dolor.  
  
-S-señorita?-  
  
-T-tamao... llévame al hospital- dijo pesadamente.  
  
-Que le pasa señorita?!-  
  
-Solo llévame al hospital! No vez que ya va a nacer mi hijo!!!?-  
  
-Ah, enseguida señorita, aguante, aguante!-  
  
-YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-  
  
Unas cuantas horas más tarde, Anna ya se encontraba en una habitación del hospital, un poco adormecida por la larga labor de parto.  
  
-Anna... anna... te encuentras bien?-  
  
-hhmmm... que... que pasó?-  
  
-Acaba de nacer nuestro hijo-  
  
-Q-que? Nuestro...-  
  
-Si Anna, mira-  
  
Anna abrió bien los ojos: miró a Yoh, quién por cierto estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos, envuelto en un par de frazadas.  
  
-Mi-mi hijo- Yoh le dio el pequeño bebé a Anna, la cual lo cargó con sumo cuidado y lo miró. Era hermoso (xD), claro, era hijo suyo y de...  
  
-Nos vamos Anna?-  
  
-Huh? A donde?-  
  
-Pues a casa-  
  
-NO, yo no iré contigo a ningún lado (esta sigue de terca-..-)  
  
-Pero Anna, también es mi hijo, quiero estar con él-  
  
-Dije que NO-  
  
-Anna! Pero...-  
  
-mejor haz algo de provecho y tráeme algo de comer-  
  
Yoh salió algo enfadado por la respuesta de Anna. Al salir, Anna se levantó, aún un poco cansada. Se cambió y recogió sus cosas, para después tomar a su bebé, tratando de no despertarlo. Lentamente salió del hospital y tomó un taxi para que la llevase a un lugar lejos. Bajó de él y al ver un teléfono público, caminó hacia él y levantó la bocina, introdujo un par de monedas y marcó un número.  
  
-Si, diga?-  
  
-Quisiera hablar con Tao Jun-  
  
-Quién la busca?-  
  
-Anna Kyouyama-  
  
-Anna?-  
  
-Si! Me la comunica por favor-  
  
-Habla Len (o Ren, como quieran)-  
  
-Bien, pásame a tu hermana, por favor-  
  
-No está-  
  
-Aww, bueno, entonces tu tienes que ayudarme-  
  
-A que-  
  
-Necesito ir a China, necesito que me consigas un lugar donde vivir por un largo tiempo...-  
  
====================  
  
Creo que me adelanté un poco las cosas, pero igual quedó bien. Manden reviews porfas! Ah, olvidé mencionar que el nombre de su hijo es Hanna y no es hijo de Hao, al menos en mi fic no. Y también, todos los personajes de Shaman King pertenecen a su creador, el fabuloso Hiroyuki Takei, así que... no me demanden :P.  
  
Gracias x todos los reviews y aviso de una vez que pronto escribiré un lemmon (tu lena??!!) o mejor dicho, un lime, jajajaja, pero ya saben, será con diferente nickname, así que espérenlo (.  
  
Bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido (  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::..  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... UsHeR!!!! 


	8. Wherever you will go

Konnichi Wa. Vaya! Los 17 reviews, nunca había llegado a esa cifra (xD jajaja) nah, muchas gracias x todo! Ya se acerca el final de Naked y déjenme decirles que... aún no tengo nada planeado xD!!! Todo saldrá como tendrá que salir, ok? Ojalá y les guste como queda, mientras los dejo con otro capítulo... n.n  
  
°°Capitulo 8°°  
  
°°Wherever you will go°°  
  
canción de: The Calling  
  
So lately  
  
Been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
-Como que se fue!!!?-  
  
-Si joven Yoh, cuando llegué a la habitación ella ya no estaba, tampoco el bebé-  
  
-Pero... pero no puede ser!-  
  
-Hay que buscarla, que tan lejos puede estar?-  
  
==================  
  
-Porque huyes de Yoh?-  
  
-Yo no huyo de nadie-  
  
-Anna, te conozco-  
  
-No me conoces en nada Len-  
  
-Huh, bien, ya que estás en China, te llevaré a conocer algunos lugares-  
  
-Mejor consígueme un lugar donde pasar la noche-  
  
-Ya tienes reservada una suite en uno de mis hoteles-  
  
-Mm, ok, estoy algo cansada, que me lleven-  
  
-o.o-  
  
-Y espero que haya comida ahí-  
  
-Anna, no es por nada pero, es el mejor hotel de China-  
  
-Deja de presumir chinito y llévame quieres? –  
  
-Grrr :3-  
  
-Mmmm, que esperas?!-  
  
-AAAAhhh! No te desesperes!-  
  
En eso, el bulto que Anna llevaba en brazos se comenzó a mover, amenazando con comenzar a llorar.  
  
-No Hanna, no por favor, no vayas a...-  
  
demasiado tarde, Hanna había comenzado a llorar fuertemente, haciendo que Len se irritara.  
  
-Awww! Cállalo Anna!-  
  
-Hey! Eso intento! Además tu fuiste el que lo despertó-  
  
-Y que! Es tu sobrino!-  
  
-No es mi sobrino!-  
  
-Lo robaste? O.o-  
  
-No idiota!-  
  
-Entonces?-  
  
-Es mi hijo-  
  
===========================  
  
-No joven Yoh, el joven Horo horo no ha visto a la señorita Kyouyama-  
  
-Aww! Donde puede estar?!-  
  
When I'm gone  
  
You'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
-Veamos, ya preguntamos al joven Horo, a Lyserg, a Chocolove, al joven Manta, Ryu, Fausto, Silver... quién mas falta?-  
  
A Yoh se le ocurrió...  
  
-Claro! Porque no lo recordé! Soy un idiota! Vamos a preguntarle a...-  
  
=============  
  
-Shalona, no han visto a Anna?-  
  
-Ah vaya, cuanto tiempo... chicas! Nos habla el lider del grupo de los yoyos! Si, que decías?-  
  
-Que si no han visto a Anna-  
  
-Ah, no por?-  
  
-u.u olvídalo, salúdame a todo el equipo de las 5 lilys, ok? Chao!-  
  
-Awwwww-  
  
================  
  
-Que pasó joven Yoh?-  
  
-Nada, nadie sabe nada de ella otra vez.-  
  
Entre tanta desesperación, sonó el teléfono.  
  
-Si diga?-  
  
-Yoh? Habla Len-  
  
-Len! Que milagro! Como van las cosas?-  
  
-Yoh... que está pasando con Anna?-  
  
-u.u nada...-  
  
-huh?-  
  
-espera... sabes algo de ella?! O.o-  
  
-Si, ella está aquí en China-  
  
-Quee???!!! Pero como!-  
  
-Me pidió ayuda, algo no muy común en ella, sobretodo porque ella es...-  
  
-Pero y el bebé!?-  
  
-El bebé?-  
  
-SI, MI HIJO!?-  
  
-Tu hijo??!!-  
  
-Si! Que te pasa? Porque lo dices tan raro-  
  
-No, es solo que Anna me dijo que...-  
  
-Que, que te dijo?!-  
  
-Bueno pues... que...-  
  
-Queeee???!!!-  
  
-Que Hanna era hijo de Hao-  
  
-Queee?!!!-  
  
-Si, lo siento-  
  
-Se llama Hanna??? Que lindo nombre!!!-  
  
- (se escucha como se cae de espaldas)-  
  
-Ya quiero verlo!-  
  
-Pues será mejor que te des prisa antes de que se te vuelva a escapar-  
  
-Siiiiiiiiiii :3-  
  
If I could  
  
Then I would  
  
I'd go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high  
  
Or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Fue así como Yoh abordó al día siguiente un jet, con rumbo a China y acompañado por Horo horo.  
  
Unas horas más tarde, llegaron ambos al aeropuerto de China, donde ya los esperana una lujosa limusina enviada, por supuesto, por Len.  
  
La abordaron con sumo silencio, hasta que a Horo horo se le ocurrió abrir su gran bocota.  
  
-Porque la buscas Yoh? Ella es fría y mandona, imagina las cosas que podrías hacer sin ella --  
  
Yoh lo golpeó dejándole un grandísimo chichón en su cabezota.  
  
-Según tu, cuales cosas?-  
  
-Tu sabes- dijo mirando hacia otra parte como si estuviera distraido y haciéndose el interesante.  
  
-No, no sé-  
  
-Mira, te mostrare- (no Lena! No hagas este fic Yaoi!!!)  
  
Horo le indicó al conductor que lo llevara a...  
  
-Un cabaret?- dijo Yoh mientras estaba parado frente a un lugar... un cabaret.  
  
-Si, ven, vamos a entrar-  
  
-No gracias, debo encontrar a Anna-  
  
-Aich que no! Aquí puedes encontrar información, además de otras cosas-  
  
-Cuales otras- dijo Yoh mirando con desconfianza al ainu.  
  
-Aich, tu solo acompáñame- dijo y jaló a Yoh hacia el interior del lugar.  
  
Ya ahí se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la parte de 'accion' (ok, ok, donde se paran las tipas a hacer su strepteasse) y Horo pidió 2 cervezas. Yoh no estaba del todo convencido, sobretodo porque sabía que Horo no era una persona muy sana. De hecho estuvo a punto de irse, pero Horo lo detuvo...  
  
-Shhht, aquí viene la acción- dijo mientras le pasaba una cerveza a Yoh y lo obligaba a sentarse de nuevo. Yoh comenzó a tomar...  
  
"Y ahora..."- anunciaba el presentador del lugar-"pues tendremos a una nueva en la casa, y ustedes son los que deciden si se queda o no, asi que aplaudanle a...-  
  
-Mira, aquí viene, oye, se parece mucho a...-  
  
"Anna!!!" gritó el presentador.  
  
Yoh escupió toda la cerveza que traía en la boca y solo miró a aquella chica que estaba sobre la plataforma. No había duda... era Anna.  
  
-Es Anna!!!!!!- dijo Yoh al ainu. Yoh enseguida se levantó para poder identificar bien a Anna. Llevaba un pequeño bikini negro puesto, que dejaba ver 'casi' todo. Enojado, Yoh estuvo a punto de ir con ella, más Horo lo tomó del brazo.  
  
-Estás loco Yoh? Sabes lo que le hacen a las chicas si abandonan el show a la mitad?!-  
  
-No me importa! No voy a dejar que todos vean así a Anna.-  
  
-Que no! Espérate siquiera a que acabe el show!-  
  
-Y que todos vean a Anna desnuda!? Debes estar loco- al decirlo, Yoh se levantó furioso y caminó a donde estaba Anna, quién ya había comenzado con una serie de bailes.  
  
-Anna!!!-  
  
-Yoh!!!!!?- Anna enseguida se detuvo.  
  
-Que haces aquí!!!!??-  
  
-No, t-tu que haces aquí!?-  
  
-Aww! Vámonos!- dicho esto Yoh tomó a Anna del brazó y la jaló bruscamente hasta sacarla del lugar y la metió al coche.  
  
-Que carajos hacías ahí adentro!-  
  
-Eso no te importa, es mi vida!-  
  
-Claro que me importa! Eres lo más importante que poseo junto con Hanna!-  
  
-Y eso que-  
  
-Que no quiero que eches a perder tu vida así-  
  
-Entonces que hago! Dime! Como olvido todo este sufrimiento!- gritó histericamente, perdiendo la paciencia  
  
-De esta forma-  
  
Yoh se armó de valor y besó a Anna en los labios. Ella trataba de no querer ese beso, pero sus sentimientos fueron demasiado fuertes, y fue así como rodeó el cuello de Yoh con los brazos mientras correspondía a ese dulce y extrañado beso.  
  
-Dime algo... sigues triste?- dijo sujetando tiernamente el rostro de Anna y sonriéndole.  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
==================================  
  
Ayyyy que lindos no? Como que me quedó muy romántico este capítulo, ojalá les haya gustado. Como se habrán dado cuenta, actualizo muy rápido, es por eso que probablemente cuando uno lee esta historia pues ya lleva como 2 capitulos actualizados, pero viéndolo bien, eso es de las cosas que me gustan de mi como escritora: actualizo rápido- Quizá se debe en parte porque me choca estar esperando que suban los capítulos y pues no me gusta que los demás sufran. Para que esta historia se acabe, han de faltar como máximo tres capítulos, así que esperen el final.  
  
Bueno, por último doy muchas gracias a belzer, grax por tus consejos, aunque no lo creas, me sirvieron de mucho.  
  
También gracias a todos los que mandaron reviews (eee, Lena, no fueron mas de 3) trataré de que sea un buen final, okis?.  
  
Chaooo!!!-  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHeN a... ThE cALLiNg!!! 


	9. Don't Tell me

Konnichi Wa! Cielos! Los 9 capítulos o.o!!! vaya que he avanzado, claro, gracias a los reviews, porque para serles sincera, no lo hubiese continuado si no me hubieran llegado reviews. Bueno, sin distraerlos más, los dejo con el capi 9, disfrútenlo!!!- por cierto, es 2x1 jojojojojo, un pequeño regalo para aquellos que leen mi fic n.n:  
  
°°Capitulo 9°°  
  
°°El sol no regresa°°  
  
canción de: La 5ta estación.  
  
Hace días perdí  
  
En alguna cantina  
  
La mitad de mi alma  
  
Más el 15 de propina  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-Anna, yo te quiero mucho. Por favor, te ruego, te suplico... que regreses a Izumo, conmigo, por favor.-  
  
-Yoh, yo...-  
  
-No me digas ahorita, piénsalo y me dices-  
  
-Está bien, yo... debo ir por Hanna-  
  
-Ya quiero ver a mi hijo-  
  
-Si, vámonos-  
  
Asi se dirigieron a la mansión de Len, pues Anna le había encargado el bebé. Pero olvidaron a...  
  
-Yoh Ayúdame!!!- decía horo rodeado de gays.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
-Ya llegamos-  
  
-Si, pero...-  
  
-Que pasa Annita?-  
  
-Es solo que, siento algo-  
  
-Has de tener hambre n.n entremos-  
  
-Mmm, ok-  
  
Pero cual va siendo su sorpresa al entrar, viendo como todo en el interior de la casa estaba destruído. Las mesas volteadas, las ventanas rotas, pero sin embargo lo que más destacaba era el...  
  
-fuego- dijo Anna casi en susurro.  
  
-Que...que pasó aquí!?- dijo con las pupilas dilatadas.  
  
Anna en ese momento solo recordó uno de tantos días que había compartido con Hao, algo le comentó, algo sobre...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-Hanna? Que lindo nombre!- dijo sonriendo el shaman de fuego.  
  
-Si, asi se llamara-  
  
-Pero... y si mi hermano lo quiere?-  
  
-Que con eso-  
  
-No quiero que Hanna esté cerca de Yoh-  
  
-Pero porque no?-  
  
-P-porque no. Porque yo me voy a encargar de ese niño, será mi hijo, no de Yoh-  
  
-Pero su padre legítimo es Yoh-  
  
-NO anna! No quiero que esté cerca de él-  
  
-Pero no es justo para él!-  
  
-No! Hanna debe seguir mis pasos-  
  
-Ser tan buen hombre y generoso?- dijo Anna sonriéndole a Hao. (generoso!? O.o Lena, que tienes en el cerebro! Buen hombre!? Saddam era más buen hombre que Hao!!!).  
  
-Si, si, claro-  
  
Dicho esto se besaron y, continuaron...  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-Anna, Anna!!-  
  
Anna salió de su trance.  
  
-Huh, que-  
  
-Y Hanna? Hanna donde está!?-  
  
-Yo... lo dejé con Len, él donde está?-  
  
En eso subieron al tercer piso y entraron a la habitación de Len (no me pregunten como es que sabían cual era xk ni yo misma lo sé xD) y lo vieron tendido en el suelo con sangre que manchaba toda la impecable alfombra blanca. Yoh corrió hacia él y lo agitó bruscamente.  
  
-Len... Len!! LEN!- dijo tratando de que su compañero recobrara la conciencia.  
  
-Él está...-  
  
-NO!!! Maldito Hao-  
  
Antes de que Yoh pudiera continuar, Anna ya había abandonado la habitación, así que fue a buscarla, pero ella fue más rápida. Tomó una de las limusinas de Len y se dirigió a una cantina. No podía creerlo, que Hao le arrebatase así a su hijo, a Hanna. Perdida por completo, entró en el bar y comenzó a beber.  
  
No es que sea el alcohol  
  
La mejor medicina  
  
Pero ayuda a olvidar  
  
Cuando no ves la salida  
  
Anna lloraba como nunca, tomando y lamentándose por haber perdido todo. Aunque en eso llegó Yoh...  
  
-Anna, que te pasa-  
  
-Nada-  
  
-Anna, todo estará bien-  
  
Hoy te intento contar  
  
Que todo está bien aunque no te lo creas  
  
Aunque a estas alturas  
  
Un último esfuerzo no valga la pena  
  
-No Yoh, nada está bien. He perdido a Hanna.  
  
Hoy los buenos recuerdos  
  
Se caen por las escaleras  
  
Y tras varios tequilas  
  
Las nubes se van pero el sol no regresa  
  
.-ANNA! En lugar de estar lamentándote aquí, vayamos a buscar a nuestro hijo!-  
  
-Yo... yo...-  
  
-Ya!!!-  
  
dicho esto, Yoh jaló a Anna fuera de ahí, claro no sin antes pagar la cuenta.  
  
Estuvieron buscando a Hanna por toda la ciudad, en cada rincón, incluso en cada casa pero nada... no había rastros de él, ni de el niño ni de Hao.  
  
Anna estaba a punto de perder la cordura, pero en eso vino alguien...  
  
-Tamao!-  
  
-Señorita Anna, joven Yoh- dijo la pelirosa haciendo una pequeña reverencia.  
  
-Que te trae por aquí? Has visto a Hanna?- esta vez fue Yoh el que habló, haciendo que Tamao se sonrojara.  
  
-Bueno, la verdad es q-que si, encontré con mi tablilla la localización de su hermano-  
  
-y bien, donde está?!- dijo Anna alterada.  
  
-Bien, pues está en...-  
  
Esa misma tarde regresaron a Izumo, solo para de ahí irse a Fumbari. Ya llegada ahí la pareja, se instalaron en su antigua casa, en la pensión. Irían a buscar a Hanna al siguiente día, así que decidieron ir a dormirse.  
  
-Anna...-  
  
La aludida se disponía a irse a su cuarto, cuando de repente escuchó decir a su ex.prometido algo que no había escuchado desde hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo.  
  
-Quieres que nos acostemos juntos?-  
  
La Itako estuvo a punto de estamparle su mano, pero x alguna extraña razón, no lo hizo, e incluso aceptó la oferta de Yoh.  
  
-Solo x esta noche Yoh-  
  
-Siiiiiiiiii- dijo Yoh con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
Así la pareja durmió junta, consolándose mutuamente por haber perdido lo más importante que poseían en sus vidas... a su hijo.  
  
-Anna-  
  
-..............................................-  
  
-Anna!-  
  
-.................................................-  
  
-ANNA!-  
  
-hUh?! Q-QUE sucede? Porque gritas tanto!-  
  
-E-es solo que Tamao ya tiene la localización exacta de Hao en este instante. Debemos apurarnos!-  
  
-AH SI-  
  
Unos cuantos minutos después, ambos salieron en busca de su hijo al...  
  
-Parque de diversiones Funbari-Oka? O.o- dijo Anna sorprendida.  
  
-Bueno, eso fue lo que me comentó Tamao-  
  
-Aich! Pues bien, entremos a jugar--- digo, a buscar- se auto corrigió Anna.  
  
-si-  
  
Asi comenzaron a buscar por todos los locales de ahí, en cada uno, con la esperanza de encontrar a su pequeño Hana. Pero no, no había señales de aquellos dos, asi que ambos se comenzaron a desesperar.  
  
-Yoh que vamos a hacer!?-  
  
-D-debemos dividirnos, yo iré por el lado este del parque y tu por el oeste, ok Anna-  
  
-Si- Anna estaba a punto de irse, pero Yoh la tomó del brazo, la volteó y le dijo  
  
-No te preocupes, todo estará bien-  
  
Anna solo se fue, no sin antes dedicarle una pequeña pero esperanzadora sonrisa.  
  
Yoh se dispuso a buscarlos en la casa de los gritos, con algo de temor. Mientras que Anna iba a la casa de los espejos.  
  
-Hana! Hana!- gritaba Yoh, pero al parecer no había nada más que mounstros. En eso vio una pequeña grieta, que daba a un pasadizo, así que entró.  
  
Anna seguía buscando en la casa de los espejos, cuando de pronto vio algo, algo que hizo que sus pupilas se dilataran y se quedara quieta. Era Hana. Estaba reflejado en todos los espejos alrededor de ella. Anna trataba de encontrarla, corriendo hacia todos lados, encontrando no otra cosa que no fueran más y más espejos. Estaba desesperada pero de pronto vio algo más en el espejo. Era Hao. Y consigo traía a Hana. Totalmente fuera de control, Anna comenzó a golpear los espejos como loca, sin importar el daño que esto le ocasionase a ella misma. Pero de pronto se quedó estática. La figura de Hao y Hana habían desaparecido, para luego posarse detrás de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Anna, cuanto tiempo.-  
  
La aludida seguía volteada, cerrando los puños fuertemente y se volteó para enfrentarlo...  
  
°°Capitulo 9°°  
  
°°Parte 2°°  
  
°°Don't tell me°°  
  
canción de: Avril Lavigne  
  
You held my hand and walked me home  
  
I know  
  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this  
  
And made me go oh oh  
  
-Hao...-  
  
-Annita, no vas a saludarme?-  
  
-Eres un desgraciado! Maldito!-  
  
-Hey, cuidadito con lo que dices, que no ves a quién tengo en mis brazos?-  
  
Por primera vez se fijó en que Hao traía consigo a Hana, y ella trató de calmarse.  
  
-Porque Hao?-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Porque me traicionaste?-  
  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears  
  
Why did you have to go?  
  
Guess it wasn't enough, to take up some of my love  
  
Guys are so hard to trust  
  
-Ay Anna, que no te diste cuenta?-  
  
-De que-  
  
-Soy un hombre, tengo más necesidades y... después de la primera vez que te entregaste a mi, ya no quisiste y eso fue mucho tiempo. Sabes? No iba a aguantar sin tenerte en mi cama-  
  
-Pero...-  
  
-Si Anna, no se porque, pero tu no querías más sexo conmigo, aunque sinceramente yo soy genial en eso- dijo con una risita cínica.  
  
-Solo, solo me querías... para eso-  
  
Did I not tell you  
  
That I'm not like that girl  
  
The one who  
  
Who gives it all away  
  
-Pues si, para que más te quería yo?-  
  
-Eres, eres un maldito puto-  
  
-Whoo! Cuidado que este bebé podría sufrir, pero te propongo algo-  
  
-dame a mi hijo-  
  
-No. Quieres escuchar mi propuesta?-  
  
-Que cosa-  
  
-Tu vuelves conmigo, me das lo que quiero y yo te doy a tu queridísimo hijo-  
  
-Dices que... regrese solo a tener sexo contigo?-  
  
-Exacto-  
  
-Y que pasó con Marion-  
  
-Nah, ella... solo se fue- dijo sonriendo cínico.  
  
-Yo...-  
  
Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you?  
  
(this time)  
  
Did you think that it was something I was gonna do?  
  
(And cry)  
  
Don't try to tell me what to do  
  
Don't try to tell me what to say  
  
You're better off that way  
  
-Si Annita?-  
  
-Vete al infierno Hao y...-  
  
-.............-  
  
-devuélveme a mi hijo-  
  
-Vaya vaya, no quieres entender, bueno, en vista de eso, yo...-  
  
-Tu que vas a hacer-  
  
-Yoh!- dijo Anna volteando a ver un pequeño pasadizo del que no se había dado cuenta.  
  
-Hermanito, llegaste a tiempo para ver como me deshago de tu hijo-  
  
-Dame a Hana, por las buenas.-  
  
-No-  
  
-O bien, por las malas- dicho esto, Yoh sacó su espada Harusame y llamó a Amidamaru, para poder hacer la posesión de objetos, la cual había aumentado considerablemente desde el torneo de los shamanes, aunque Hao no se quedaba atrás y llamó al espiritu de fuego, transformándolo en una poderosa espada.  
  
-Quieres morir con tu hijo, no Yoh?-  
  
-no morirá nadie, excepto tú-  
  
-uyy que miedo- dijo Hao burlándose  
  
En eso Yoh lo golpeó con la espada, o al menos eso intentó, por que Hao hábilmente lo detuvo con su posesión.  
  
-Vamos Yoh, eso es todo?- dijo echando a Yoh hacia atrás, lastimándolo con los vidrios de un espejo que se había roto del impacto con Yoh. Anna fue con él, pero él la apartó al ver como Hao pensaba atacar de nuevo, asi que detuvo el impacto con Harusame, aunque con eso no evitó más daño.  
  
Era increíble, 2 golpes e Yoh ya estaba débil. Aprovechándose de esto, Hao estaba listo para darle el golpe de gracia, pero...  
  
-Cuchilla dorada!!!!!-  
  
-Avalancha de nieve!!!- (ok, no recuerdo ahorita los poderes de Horo horo)  
  
-Ataque de serpientes de agua!!!!!!-  
  
- ataque del Big Ben fantasmagórico!!!!!-  
  
-Ataca Eliza!!!- (tampoco recuerdo el nombre de la posesión de Fausto .- .)  
  
Con esos poderes, Hao quedó paralizado por unos segundos. Lo suficiente para que Yoh se pusiera de pie y Anna tomara a Hana.  
  
-Amigos-  
  
-Parece que después de todo, no estaba muerto- dijo Len  
  
-Len! Creí que tu estabas, bueno, que estabas...-  
  
-Muerto? Jaja, por favor Yoh, no me hagas reír. A mi no me podrían vencer con esos poderes insignificantes- (típico de Len --... por eso me gusta - ).  
  
-Ay que lindo, mi vida, no puedo creer que seas hijo de la gruñona de Anna -- dijo Horo mientras jugaba un poco con Hana.  
  
POW  
  
-ox jejeje-  
  
De pronto Yoh sintió algo...  
  
-Chicos!- dijo mientras todos volteaban a enfrentar de nuevo a Hao.  
  
-Vaya... llegaron los demás pelmazos- dijo Hao mientras se sacudía el polvo.- bueno, ahora esto será más divertido- (solo hagan de cuenta que la casa de los espejos era en realidad muy grande xD).  
  
-Ataque de la cuchilla dorada!!!!!- dijo Len mientras atacaba a Hao.  
  
-Vaya, tu otra vez- dijo devolviéndole el ataque a Len, lanzándolo por el suelo.  
  
-Es mi turno... avalancha de nieve!!!- dijo Horo al tiempo que le lanzaba mucha nieve al shaman de fuego.  
  
-Ah claro- dijo deteniendo plena avalancha y lanzando fuego para quemar un poco a Horo horo.  
  
-Ya verás Hao, quisiste pasarte con don Yoh y encima le quitaste su adorado hijo a doña Anna, ahora verás la furia de mis... serpientes de agua!!!!!!!-  
  
-Esto es muy aburrido- dijo esquivando el ataque de Ryu.  
  
-Veamos si lo ves así después de mi ataque... BIG BEN FANTASMAGÓRICO!!!-  
  
-Ataque? Si solo parece que están jugando- dijo mientras atacaba a Ryu y Lyserg con fuego... mucho fuego- ahora... quién falta?-  
  
continuará............................................  
  
==================================  
  
Hola!! Creo que me quedó un poco largo este capítulo, pero creo que así es mejor, o me equivoco??? Jajaja, bueno, ya solo faltan 2 capítulos. El que sigue será el desenlace de la pelea y luego el que sigue va a explicar como acabaron las cosas entre Yoh y Anna, asi que no se pueden perder los que siguen! (Lena, eso sonó muy, pero muy idiota). Ojalá les haya gustado este capi y manden reviews pliz!!!!!!!!  
  
Bueno, trataré de subir rápido el próximo capi, porque aparte quiero empezar otro fic que espero y les guste.  
  
Ahora si, cuídense y Chao!!!!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS (lena, ya estamos de vacaciones) y eScUcHeN a... ThE rAsMuS!!! iN thE sHaDoWs!!!!!! 


	10. La fuerza de la amistad

Bueno, antes que nada les doy muchísimas gracias x los reviews. Sé que no fueron muchos, sé que no soy muy buena escritora, pero apenas empiezo, así que prometo más fics mejores y no sé, más padres. Mientras confórmense con estas cosas que escribo xD. Nah, muchísimas gracis. Más adelante agradezco los reviews, asi que no se olviden de dejar más n.n.  
  
Por cierto este capítulo va dedicado a la perra, digo, a mi amiga Andy Pandy, la cual se dedica a hacerme la vida de cuadritos, aunque yo no me quedo atrás. Nah, como creen, es super buena onda y le agradezco mucho que me haya enseñado a no hacerme pis en la alfombra (o.o) jajajajajaja, como creen! Nah, ya en serio, se lo dedico xk es una súper amiga. Esto va para ti, Andy pandy!!! (y tb para los que mandan reviews n.n):  
  
°°Capitulo 10°°  
  
°°La fuerza de la verdadera amistad y amor°° (Lena, que no se te ocurrió otro nombre más estúpido y más largo!?/ shut up eyes!!)  
  
-Y bien... quién es el siguiente?-  
  
-Tú serás el próximo en morir Hao Asakura- dijo Yoh desafiante.  
  
-Vaya hermanito, no conocía esa faceta tuya. Que piensas hacerme? Partirme en 2 con tu espada de juguete?- dijo burlándose.  
  
-Será mas que eso... mucho más-  
  
-Bien, pues empieza, que ya me estoy aburriendo- lo dijo y volvió a hacer su posesión de objetos. Esa brillante espada color rojo fuego, quemaba, si, quemaba y mucho, eso podía notarse en las caras de sufrimiento de sus amigos, de todas aquellas personas que murieron en manos de ese asesino. No, no podría llamársele así, pues un asesino es un ser humano. No, Hao no era un asesino entonces, él era otra cosa, algo peor... era el mal, en persona. Era un mounstro.  
  
Asó comenzó la pelea. Yoh se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, mientras que Hao, él solo reía emocionado al ver el rostro de su hermano lleno de polvo, su cuerpo débil, su posesión que poco a poco, con cada ataque, se desvanecía. De un momento a otro, Yoh moriría, de eso estaba seguro, aunque no se había percatado aún de la presencia de...  
  
-Annita- dijo volteando a verla, aprovechando que su hermano estaba demasiado débil.  
  
-Hao, porque haces esto!?- dijo aún sin comprender.  
  
-Anna, anna, la venganza es dulce. Tu más que nadie lo sabes-  
  
-No se a que te refieres-  
  
-La noche que pasaste conmigo, creo que fue suficiente para que te olvidaras de Yoh, al menos por un tiempo-  
  
A pesar de que Yoh estaba demasiado débil, pudo comprender sus palabras a la perfección. Sintió como si hubiese recibido un gran cubetazo de agua helada.  
  
Su Anna se había entregado a otro hombre, incluso después de habérsele entregado a él. Lo había hecho por despecho, si, no había otra razón. Por amor? No, él sabía muy bien que Anna lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era el despecho, el maldito despecho. La hizo hacer algo que en el fondo seguramente no quería, un acto que de tan solo pronunciarlo sonaba impuro, la venganza.  
  
Hao sonrió al ver de nuevo a su hermano, quién no cabía en si por el golpe recibido. Rapidamente, Hao, se acercó a su gemelo y a escasos centímetros de su oreja, comentó casi en un susurro.  
  
-Vaya que sabe hacerlo bien. Tiene el cuerpo perfecto y si que la disfruté. Hasta la hice gritar, sabes?- a esto último, Hao solo rió. Rió y se separó de su hermano, contento con lo que había provocado en su 'tranquilo' hermano, mismo que solo permaneció ahí sentado, mientras Hao se acercaba cada vez más a la Itako, quién en sus brazos cargaba a Hana.  
  
Inmediatamente al sentir la presencia de Hao, Hana empezó a llorar con fuerza, a lo que Anna intentó calmarlo, pero no pudo, el bebé estaba demasiado horrorizado.  
  
Anna se levantó dispuesta a enfrentarse a él, más cuando iba a alzar su rosario, él detuvo su mano y la atrajo solo para poder morder sus labios y besarla con mucha, pero muchísima pasión.  
  
La rubia solo trataba de quitárselo de encima a patadas y puñetazos, pero él estaba demasiado concentrado como para atender el dolor... por ahora.  
  
-AAAAAAwwwwwwwww!!!!!!!!-  
  
-Mal hecho Hao- dijo Anna mientras se separaba de él, al mismo tiempo que él solo ponía su mano sobre su 'sagrada parte noble' y se retorcía del dolor, desvaneciendo su posesión.  
  
-Maldita desgraciada, espíritu de----  
  
Fue interrumpido por un grupo de 5 chicas, quienes habían atacado al shaman de fuego, hasta dejarlo medio tonto.  
  
-5...5 lilys, q-que hacen aquí- dijo Yoh medio desmayado.  
  
-Awww! Que no nos llames así! Hemos venido a salvarte tonto!-  
  
Yoh se fijó bien: las 5 llevaban consigo una posesión muy poderosa.  
  
-Como,.. como obtuvieron tanto poder?-  
  
-ooo, ya ves. Somos muy fuertes jojojojojojo- dijo Shalona con su típica risa.  
  
-Ah que bien, pero... ahí viene- dijo señalando a un Hao que se levantaba sacudiéndose sus ropas.  
  
-Vaya, las 5 lilys, las que se retractaron en el torneo de shamanes-  
  
-Awwww! Ya verás que esta vez no será asi, vamos chicas!-  
  
Todas hicieron su posesión de objetos, pero no era suficiente. Hao las quemó lentamente... una x una.  
  
-No-  
  
-Si hermanito, te has quedado sin nada. Sin amigos, sin poder y... muy pronto me quedaré con Anna y tu hijo-  
  
-DIJE QUE NO!!!!!!-  
  
Yoh se levantó a duras penas y volvió a hacer la posesión de objetos.  
  
-Yo... yo te venceré-  
  
-Estás listo para morir definitivamente Hao?-  
  
Yoh volteó para ver a una gran cantidad de shamanes que se encontraban fuera de la casa de los espejos, misma que había sido destruida, casi, en su totalidad. Eran muchos, demasiados, y todos llevaban consigo una gran posesión. Hasta el mismo Hao sintió un escalofrío. Era curioso, ahí estaban todos aquellos shamanes que habían participado en el torneo y todos tenían un solo objetivo: derrotar a Hao.  
  
-Nosotros también a-ayudaremos- dijo Len (-) levantándose de donde yacía hace algunos minutos.  
  
-Len! No estás...-  
  
-Ya te lo dije tonto, no me dejaría vencer tan fácil-  
  
Yoh sonrió alivianado, y más cuando vio levantarse a Ryu, Lyserg, Fausto y Horo horo.  
  
-Chicos-  
  
-Y... en que nos quedamos?- dijo Horo acomodándose su típica banda en la frente.  
  
-Que significa esto desgraciados!- dijo Hao anonado, al ver a tantos shamanes con posesiones asombrosas y todos en su contra.  
  
-Que ha llegado tu hora de morir- dijo Shalona mientras se levantaba con las demás lilys.  
  
-Awwwww!- gritó Hao y volvió a hacer su posesión, más no puso hacerla por completo, pues Anna lo selló con el rosario.  
  
-Q-que es est... demonios! Como, como pudo pasar!?-  
  
-Estás tan distraído que te olvidaste de este pequeño conjuro- dijo sonriendo Anna. Hao solo pudo voltear a ver a los demás shamanes que ya esperaban impaciente por vencerlo.  
  
Todos se abalanzaron contra aquel mounstro que había acabado con cientos de vidas sin pensarlo dos veces.  
  
...hasta que no quedó nada de él.  
  
Todos los shamanes ya aliviados, deshicieron su posesión y caminaron hacia Yoh, uno de ellos habló.  
  
-Ya todo ha acabado, ya podrás tener la vida tranquila que tanto deseabas-  
  
-Fudo-  
  
-Bueno, me retiro, nos retiramos. Arigato.-  
  
-Esperen... quiero, quiero darles las gracias-  
  
-Nah, no fue nada. También fue un favor que nos hicimos a nosotros mismos.-  
  
-Pero también quisiera pedirles otro favor-  
  
-Cual es?-  
  
-Bueno, pues que.................................................-  
  
CONTINUARÁ...............  
  
========================================  
  
Hasta que derrotan a Hao! Y que pasó con Yoh y Anna? Bueno, eso lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo, el cual también será el último. Jaja, este es el primer fic que termino xD. Les prometo un final feliz (a petición) xk creo yo que después de la tormenta viene la calma.  
  
Por último debo decirles algo, estoy en duda sobre si hacer otro fic de Shaman King o del juego Dead Or Alive, el cual me encanta. Pero como se podrán dar cuenta, no soy una persona que pueda mantener 2 fics a la vez (x eso no funcionaron los de Confusiones y Fantasia o Realidad) asi que debo decidirme x uno. En cuanto al de Shaman King, sería lime y ya tengo varias ideas en mente. Y en cuanto al de Dead Or Alive, probablemente sería un HitomiXHayate y también tengo varias ideas, solo que este sería en inglés (cosa que no me molesta pues soy buena en inglés), pues no encontré ni una sola historia en español de este padrísimo juego, también sería lime, o tal vez hasta lemon. Así que necesito sus opiniones sobre cual hacer, porfis diganme.  
  
Bueno, sin distraerlos, aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews (si me falto alguno, es porque subo los capitulos demasiado rápido, pero si me falta alguno, lo responderé en el capítulo próximo ;))  
  
DarkD: por lo que leo te gusta mucho el yohxanna, asi que ya ves, tenemos algo en común n.n!! Además, creo que también odias a Ayane, ya ves, quedó bieeen muerta xD. como te habrás dado cuenta, últimamente puse muchos encuentros de esta pareja que adoro. Y solo espera el final, que espero que te guste, aunque probablemente derrame muchísima miel. Gracias x el review, cuidate, nos leemos!  
  
Mailyn Asakura: cinco reviews! gracias!!! nn. Lo sé, yo tampoco jamás me imaginé a Yoh tan loco y desesperado, pero ya ves mi mente loca y torpe xD, hasta hice a Hao romántico jajaja. Y ni me preguntes como sobrevivió luego de cortarse las venas, porque ni yo sé xD si, seguro fue suerte... mucha suerte xD (lo siento, me río demasiado). Y si, Anna es super terca! Pero al final ya verás que se va a tranquilizar y que va a abrir los ojos y va a ver que tiene a un hombre que la quiere y bla bla bla, xD sorry o.o la adrenalina. En cuanto a Ayane... loca de amor? O.o (después de media hora) aaaaaaaaa ya capte! Jojojojo xD lo siento, soy medio mensa (medio?). Creo que tienes mucha razón, Yoh hizo algo que hizo reaccionar a Anna, pues la terca esta no entendía! Debo admitirlo, el beso fue algo de lo que más me gustó de este fic nn. Yaoi en el fic!? O.o no lo sé, no lo creo, no me gusta el yaoi, sobretodo xk casi siempre ponen de pareja a mi amado Len con el menso de Horo x.x nuuuu! Hasta me de cocha! xD pero igual hago que en una boda (quien sabe d quien) Horo tome el ramo y bese apasionadamente a Len y luego le proponga que se casen y su luna de miel jajajajajaja xD no, no creo que meta yaoi en esta historia y no es porque no quiera, si no porque ya se va a acabar. Pero si me avisas con anticipación (con eso de que yo subo los capitulos en maximo 4 dias) puedo agregarle picante a la historia, o al menos tratar, no? Bueno, pues te vuelvo a dar muchísimas gracias por los reviews que me ayudaron mucho. Ojalá y te guste el final, cuidate y byeee!!  
  
Belzer: Gracias por tus reviews y tus consejos, en serio, muchísimas gracias. Espero poder arreglar las cosas por aquí, aunque de cualquier forma no dejaría de escribir, pues son cosas muy apartes. Que padre que te guste tanto mi historia, como para que digas que está para no soltar la compu, wuuauu, eso es mucho halago para mi nn grax! Verás, en lo del aborto me inspiré en una película ('punto y aparte' asi se llama la peli) que habla mucho del aborto y representa 2 casos: uno de una mujer de bajos recursos que queda embarazada, pero decide salir adelante y NO abortar, mientras que en el otro caso nos muestra a una chava de unos 16 años de alta sociedad que se embaraza y la deja su novio y pues ella decide abortar y así lo hace! Claro que si me hizo pensar en hacer que Anna NO abortara, pues si así lo hacía luego yo tendría que incluir todas las pesadillas, la conciencia y no sé que más. Porque Anna huye del amor de su vida? No sé, es muy terca la chavita, pero allá ella (o la escritora/sh eyes!). Ya viene el final! Y como ves no tardo casi nada en actualizar, asi que estate pendiente porque soy capaz de que cuando estés leyendo esto, ya haya subido el capítulo. También estoy de acuerdo en que Yoh o de plano es muy distraído o de plano es muy pen como no le preguntó a Len!!? Y en vez de él, le dice a las 5 lilys!!! Awww, ni yo misma me entiendo, supongo que quise darle un toque de humor, pero admitámoslo, nada mas no puedo ponerle chiste. Era buena idea aquella de que Horo saliera volando, pero... no se me ocurrió xD. Ah, no te preocupes que el final será muy bueno, o al menos eso espero. Tal vez me puedas dar alguna que otra idea, no se tú, pero te lo agradecería. Bueno, me despido y grax otra vez x todo. Trataré de leer tus fics, y por supuesto, de dejarte reviews. Nos leemos n.n-  
  
Anna Kyouyama A: hola, muchas grax x tu review, q bueno que te haya gustado mucho la historia, y espero que te siga gustando, sobretodo el final. Chaooo!!!  
  
Leny: Hola tocalla!!! Gracias por tus reviews, sé que no tienes mucho tiempo, pero el hecho de que te tomes aunque sea 2 minutos para mandarme un review me hace sentir con ganas de continuar, así que gracias n.n!! nos escribimos en el msn, sale amiga? Byeee!!  
  
Jiannetsuke-TAK: gracias x decir que hago bien los songfics nn son los que más me gustan pues son fáciles y pues como me baso en una canción, pues más o menos realizo la historia en mi pequeño cerebro xD. Casi todos dicen que Anna es una testaruda y sabes que!?... los apoyo n.n!!! incluyéndote a ti, pero hice así a Anna x una sola razón: no se me ocurrió otra cosa n.nUUUUUuuUU. jajajajajaja, sorry, pero parece que eso hace que la historia sea interesante y que me lleguen reviews, asi que entonces le echo todo el esfuerzo e ideas que tengo. Bueno, nos leemos. Bye!!  
  
Seinko: hi friend! Que no te gusta que actualize rápido o.o? serías la primera en decírmelo xD. Nah, lo que pasa es que como nunca tengo nada que hacer (la tarea, mmm, nunca la hago xD) me dedico a hacer lo único que se hacer: escribir! xD. Como que mejor que Ayane se haya suicidado!? T.T como puedes decir eso, ella estaba enamorada TT.TT pero... era una perra zorra maldita arrastrada xP asi que... te apoyo!!! Jajajaja. Striptiera? Guau, agregaré esa palabra a mi diccionario de la verba española xD jajajaja, como crees, ni yo misma sé como se llaman esas tipas, o bueno, yo prefiero decirles cabareteras, pero como que Anna no encajaba mucho, o sea, si estaba buena y todo lo que quieras pero... era una Itako!! Es una Itako!! Cielos, ahora que lo pienso... como le pude hacer eso!!!!? O.o cosas de la vida u.u. Ah si, pondré mas sobre Hana (tu hija, no?) porque veo que te gusta mucho, y grax x los reviews, si no estoy mal, me has enviado review de todos los capítulos (no, de hecho te faltan reviews de 2 capítulos xD pero gracias, en serio) te lo agradezco. Bueno, nos vemos y sube rápido el capi de Newlyweds porfis TT.TT-  
  
===============================  
  
si me faltó algun review, no me maten, mejor esperen su respuesta en el siguiente capítulo, ok? n.nU  
  
Bueno, entonces los dejo con la encuesta:  
  
Mi siguiente fic de que será?:  
  
1) Shaman King/ yohxanna-lime 2) Dead Or Alive/ hitomixhayate- lemon- en ingles  
  
Ahi decidan xk en serio que no sé cual, además no hay mucha gente que conozca Dead Or Alive.  
  
Se cuidan, nos leemos y... Byeeee  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS eN eXtRaOrDiNaRiO (yo me voy al de biología T.T) y eScUcHen a NiRvAnA!!! 


	11. Don't leave home

He aquí el último capítulo de Naked, que contiene el final y espero que les guste, de cualquier forma, dejen review por favor n.n  
  
°°Capítulo 11°°  
  
°°Don't Leave Home°°  
  
Canción de: Dido  
  
Like a ghost don't need a key  
  
Your best friend I've come to be  
  
-Kyouyama Anna, aceptas casarte con Yoh Asakura?-  
  
-Si, acepto-  
  
-Asakura Yoh, aceptas casarte con Anna Kyouyama?-  
  
-Por supuesto que si- dijo el shaman sonriendo como siempre, solo que esta vez era una sonrisa, como decirlo, mucho mejor.  
  
Y es que después de la batalla contra Hao Yoh le dejó ver a Anna el espectáculo más grandioso de la noche, junto con otros shamanes. Una lluvia de estrellas.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Mientras que Anna quedaba extasiada de lo que veía, Yoh se le acercó y la abrazó por la cintura, susurrándole algo aprovechando que ella estaba distraída.  
  
-Tu eres más bonita que cientos de miles de millones de estrellas-  
  
-Yoh- dijo volteando, solo para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro, el cual él tomó con dulzura y comenzó a frotar su nariz con la de la sacerdotisa.  
  
-Podemos... podemos hacer que esto dure...-  
  
-...para siempre- dijo Anna besando a Yoh tiernamente pero con una seguridad muy extraña en ella. Por su lado, Yoh no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, ya que Anna, la terca Anna, había tomado el control de la situación y le estaba dando un maravilloso regalo, el cual no tenía comparación... con nada.  
  
De esta forma, y sin remordimientos, la pareja siguió besándose con dulzura, mientras se abrazaban. Cielos, como extrañaba esto Anna. E Yoh, bueno, él estaba más que contento porque la Itako hubiera aceptado sus sentimientos. Después de tanto, tanto sufrimiento, tanto dolor, tanta angustia, y ya por fin, todo había acabado... o mejor dicho, esto apenas comenzaba.  
  
Mientras los dos jóvenes seguían devorándose, no se daban cuenta de algo...  
  
-Ejemm...- dijo muy apenado horo horo interrumpiendo a la pareja- parece que se olvidaron de este pequeño- sonrió.  
  
Horo horo le entregó a Anna su hijo, quién estaba profundamente dormido, claro era de esperarse, pues ya era muy tarde.  
  
Todos los shamanes se habían quedado a celebrar el acontecimiento, aunque la verdadera fiesta se llevaría a cabo en Izumo, al siguiente día...  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
-Por el poder que me es otorgado por la iglesia, yo los declaro... marido y mujer- dijo terminando el monje.  
  
Yoh sonriente, jaló a Anna de su cintura perfecta, mientras la besaba suave, despacio, como queriendo que esto nunca terminara. Ella también estaba feliz, aquella felicidad la embriagaba, la hacía recordar aquella noche en que se le entregó a Yoh.  
  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
  
You don't even need to speak  
  
Ahí seguían los dos besándose, mientras que algunas de las personas comenzaban a suspirar y otras más a desesperar. Claro que a ellos poco les importaba, así que cuando el beso terminó, solo comenzaron a reírse y Anna comenzaba a llorar de felicidad, mientras besaba de nuevo a Yoh.  
  
When I've been here for just one day  
  
You've already miss me, when I go away  
  
So close the blinds and shut the door  
  
You won't need other friends anymore  
  
Mientras salían de la capilla donde se llevó a cabo la ceremonia, Anna recordaba algo. El día en que casi lo vuelve a perder.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Todos se encontraban festejando, en Izumo, la derrota de Hao. Todos, absolutamente todos, los shamanes que habían ayudado con el abatimiento de Hao se encontraban ahí bebiendo, comiendo, simplemente pasándola bien.  
  
Yoh se encontraba platicando animadamente con Ryu, Len y Horo horo estaban discutiendo (como siempre -..-... por eso me gustan -) Lyserg estaba charlando un poco con los X laws, y las demás chicas platicaban (me refiero a Pilika, Tamao y Jun), menos una.  
  
Anna se encontraba dándole su comida a Hana (papilla eh?), quién se rehusaba a comerla, haciendo enojar un poco a su madre.  
  
-Vamos Hana, si no comes te enfermarás-  
  
Hana seguía haciendo pucheros. Finalmente Anna se rindió, o al menos eso tenía planeado hacer, pues alguien fue a ayudarla.  
  
-Necesitas ayuda?-  
  
-Yoh-  
  
Si, era Yoh, mantenía su habitual sonrisa, mientras que con los brazos le indicaba a Anna que le prestara a su hijo. Ya en sus brazos comentó...  
  
-este niño es precioso-  
  
-por supuesto que lo es-  
  
-claro, mira nada más a su madre-  
  
-Yoh!-  
  
-Lo siento Annita! Pero... este hijo es tan lindo como tu-  
  
-Tu también eres su padre Yoh-  
  
-Si, también x eso es taaaaan hermoso jijijijijijiijiji-  
  
-No has cambiado mucho-  
  
-Tu si-  
  
-......................-  
  
-Mírate, estás mas bella que nunca-  
  
Anna se sonrojó por unos instantes, pero luego recobró la postura.  
  
-Bueno, debo ir a acostar a Hana, mañana debemos partir a otro lugar-  
  
-debemos? Tu, mi hijo y yo, cierto?-  
  
-No, solo Hana y yo-  
  
-Pero porque!?-  
  
-PORQUE? Porque no puedo estar aquí-  
  
-Aquí? Te refieres cerca de mi?-  
  
-Si-  
  
-Anna! Cuando vas a aceptar que me quieres!?-  
  
-Awww, solo, solo déjame en paz, quieres?!- dijo la Itako un poco enfadada y arrebatándole a Hana de los brazos a Yoh, se fue corriendo para meterse a la gran casa.  
  
-Ay, no! MALDICION! No la puedo perder otra vez!- se decía Yoh a si mismo...  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
La pareja ya estaba llegando a donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta por su boda. Lo único que Yoh podía observar mientras ella se retocaba un poco el peinado que se había arruinado un poco al besarse tan apasionadamente, era lo feliz que la iba a hacer.  
  
And iif you're cold I'll keep you warm  
  
And if you're low just hold on  
  
'cause I will be your safety  
  
Oh don't leave home  
  
Y algo interrumpió esos pensamientos. Anna se volteó para mirarlo y acercarse lentamente a él, mientras lo abrazaba y lo besaba con muchas ganas, con mucho entusiasmo... con mucho amor.  
  
Le propuso a Anna un pequeño juego entre lenguas, un juego en el que el objetivo era no terminar, si no que ganaba el que aguantara más.  
  
Así pues, él recordó el día en que pudo haberla perdido, pero que no sucedió gracias a una pequeña ayuda que recibió de su querido hijo...  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
-La convenceré de que se quede, sé que lo lograré- dijo Yoh desde afuera de la habitación donde se encontraba durmiendo aún la Itako, listo para entrar en cuanto la chica despertase.  
  
Apenas sintió los cálidos rayos de sol abrigarle por la ventana, la chica se sentó sobre su futón, acomodándose esos cabellos rubios que tanto le atraían al shaman de cabellos castaños. También se acomodó la pequeña y ajustada playera blanca que usaba, tanto para dormir, como para usarla en el día, solo a veces. Iba a quedarse dormida de nuevo, pero escuchó el sonido de la puerta al abrirse.  
  
-Buenos días Annita-  
  
-Yoh... que estás haciendo tan temprano?-  
  
-Bueno, pues te traje esto- dijo el shaman entregándole una bandeja con un desayuno que se veía delicioso.  
  
-Y esto?-  
  
-Es el desayuno n.n-  
  
-Ya lo sé tonto, quiero decir que a que se debe esto?-  
  
-Ah, pues es solo un detalle-  
  
-No lo sé-  
  
-Anna, no tiene veneno-  
  
-Estoy segura que dices la verdad, pero porque haces esto?-  
  
-Aich! Que no preguntes y mejor come porque se va a enfriar-  
  
-Hmm, está bien- dijo la rubia probando al fin un bocado de su desayuno.  
  
-Dormiste bien?-  
  
-Si, como siempre-  
  
-Me alegra n.n-  
  
Anna terminó el desayuno y estaba a punto de levantarse, más recordó que solo traía unas pequeñas bragas, y además porque Yoh no la dejó.  
  
-Anna, podemos hablar-  
  
-Sobre-  
  
-Bueno, es algo delicado-  
  
-Dilo, porque me tengo que ir-  
  
-Bueno, pues es que, yo...-  
  
-Tu que!?-  
  
En eso entró el pequeño Hana gateando y con algo en sus manos.  
  
-Quería decirte que Hana durmió conmigo n.nU-  
  
-Y eso que-  
  
-Y aparte otra cosa-  
  
-Aww! Apúrale que debo ir a preparar a Hana-  
  
-Bien, bien, pues.- comenzó a decir el shaman buscando algo en el bolsillo de su pijama, más parecía que no encontraba aquello que tanto andaba buscando.-no entiendo, yo lo traía aquí-  
  
-Aww, ya me voy- dijo Anna levantándose, esta vez sin preocuparse de que se le viera algo, dejando ver a Yoh su perfecta y deseable figura.  
  
Yoh tan solo se quedó ahí sentado preguntándose donde había dejado aquel objeto, cuando escuchó decir a Anna...  
  
-Que es esto?- dijo ella mientras sostenía a Hana en los brazos.  
  
Yoh volteó a mirarla, viendo que sostenía en sus manos un pequeño paquete. Él al percatarse de eso, corrió hacia ella y le quitó el paquetito.  
  
-Annita-  
  
-Que es?-  
  
-Este, bueno, pues es...-  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Es, bueno, tu sabes, es-  
  
-Aww, como quieras, no tienes que decírmelo- dicho esto, se disponía a marcharse junto con Hana, pero Yoh la detuvo justo en la puerta.  
  
-Anna, necesito que sepas algo-  
  
-Ahora que-  
  
-Que te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma y...-  
  
-.............................-  
  
-También adoro a Hana, ustedes son las personas más importantes de mi vida-  
  
-Yoh...-  
  
-por eso es que yo...-  
  
Yoh no terminó porque Hana le arrebató esa pequeña cajita a su padre y la abrió con su boca tiernamente, dejando ver un sencillo pero hermoso anillo con un diamante en el medio.  
  
-Jejejeje- reía Yoh nerviosamente.  
  
-Yoh, que significa esto?-  
  
-Anna, por favor, te pido que- ante esto, Yoh tomó el anillo y siguió con su propuesta- te cases conmigo, no sabes lo feliz que me harías si aceptaras.-  
  
Terminó su propuesta con una gran sonrisa, pero con muy poca esperanza, pues conocía a la Itako y la terquedad de ésta. Ante el silencio de la rubia, el shaman solo pudo bajar la cabeza y su mano con el anillo, más Anna tomó su mano y le dijo.  
  
-Yoh... te, te quiero pedir disculpas-  
  
Yoh levantó su cabeza sorprendido.  
  
-Huh?-  
  
-Si, perdóname por haberte hecho sufrir tanto, fui terca todo este tiempo. No quise aceptar lo que sentía por ti. Quizás fue por temor, o por cobardía. Pero tu seguiste insistiendo y eso me ha demostrado que... yo me puedo entregar a ti otra vez. Puedo confiar plenamente en ti porque yo sé que jamás me dejarías, jamás me traicionarías. Más yo no estaba segura de si yo iba a poder corresponderte de la misma manera y fue por eso que temía estar contigo, tenía miedo de echarlo todo a perder. Tenía tanto miedo de quitarle su felicidad a Hana. Gracias Yoh. Gracias por hacerme abrir los ojos.-  
  
-Anna...-  
  
-Gracias por amarme tanto como lo has hecho desde que nos comprometieron, aún cuando yo te hice sufrir tanto.-  
  
Al escuchar esto, Yoh solo se acercó y la abrazó.  
  
-Annita, yo te amo. Jamás podría reclamarte algo o reprocharte por haberme dejado. Yo te quiero como eres, y aún si no me amaras, yo si lo haría con todas mis ganas, asi que...-  
  
Yoh tomó la delicada mano de Anna y le colocó ese bello anillo.  
  
Al terminar, solo se besaron apasionadamente, aún con Hana en sus brazos.  
  
Anna comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas por la sorpresa y la felicidad...  
  
FIN FLASHBACK  
  
And I arrived when you were weak  
  
I'll make you weaker like a child  
  
Now all your love you give to me  
  
When your heart is all I need  
  
Terminaron de besarse con una gran sonrisa y acariciándose el uno al otro, susurrándose cosas al oído, palabras que extrañaban escuchar.  
  
Oh how quiet, quiet the world can be  
  
When it's just you and little me  
  
Everything is clear and everything is new  
  
So you won't be leaving, will you  
  
-Te quiero mucho Yoh, muchísimo-  
  
FIN  
  
============================================================================ ===============================  
  
TTT.TTT se acabóoooo. Cielos, es el primer fic que termino xD. Pero no x eso tiene que ser el último, pues me he decidido a realizar un fic de Shaman King que, espero yo, va a contar con 8 capítulos. En cuanto al de Dead Or Alive, lo planeo realizar cuando acabe el de shaman king, solo que prefiero hacerlo en español y no lo publicaré en ff, lo voy a publicar en mi página, asi que esperen ambos.  
  
Finalmente quiero agradecer a todos los que estuvieron leyendo esta historia y que mandaron reviews, MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS, por que sin los reviews esta historia simplemente no hubiera funcionado. Gracias a:  
  
anna azakura  
  
Seinko  
  
kisune-kyoyama  
  
DarkD  
  
mailyn asakura  
  
Yara-Chan  
  
belzer  
  
ANNA KYOUYAMA A  
  
leny  
  
Jiannetsuke-TAK  
  
Andrea-k-16 (andy pandy)  
  
Y gracias a todos los que la leyeron aunque no hayan dejado review n.n  
  
ADIOS, GRACIAS X TODO Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!!! (ya saben, con otro nick)  
  
SE CUIDAN CHAMAKOS!!!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::..LENA TAO:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
eChEn dEsMaDrE, gAnEn rEpOrTeS y eScUcHEn a... qUiEn QuIerAn, uStEdEs sOn dUeÑos dE sU pRoPiO dEsTiNo!!!!!!! 


End file.
